Fullmetal Alchemist : Les Sauveurs Du Futur
by Vale-Fun
Summary: Alors que les frères Elric séjournent à Paris, avançant peu à peu dans leur découverte de notre monde, un étrange phénomène se produit, et les deux garçons se retrouvent dans un endroit qui leur est totalement inconnu, où règne une technologie des plus improbables, et avec pour seule mission d'empêcher la destruction du monde...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci sur un manga que vous connaissez tous, si vous avez atterri ici : Fullmetal Alchemist, et plus précisément sur la fin de première série du manga, celle de 2003. L'histoire se déroule donc après le premier film, alors que les frères Elric quittent Munich._

 _En ce qui concerne mon rythme de parution, je pense rendre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Cela pourrait paraître long pour certains, mais j'ai vraiment un emploi du temps très chargé, entre les cours, les révisions pour le bac, les devoirs qui me prennent bien 3 heures tous les soirs, les cours de conduite, de guitare, et j'en passe... Je n'ai presque pas une minute à moi. ^^'_

 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et ils font entre 4500 et 5000 mots. Donc,il y aura tout de même assez de contenu pour bien faire avancer l'histoire à chaque fois._

 _\- Début du petit moment d'amour et de joie -_

 _Oh, j'ai également une super nouvelle (pour moi, en tout cas !) ! J'ai une super Beta Reader pour cette fanfic ! C'est la première fois que j'écris avec la correction / l'aide de quelqu'un, alors je suis toute excitée ! Tellement que je me suis sentie obligée de l'apprendre à tous mes proches, en fait ! ^^'_  
 _BREF_  
 _Merci beaucoup à elle de prendre du temps afin de corriger ma fanfic', cela me fait extrèmement plaisir ! ^^_

 _MERCI A TOI, ThePrincessofKatz !_

 _\- Petit moment d'amour et de joie terminé -_

 _Sur ce... Je vous laisse, bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST : LES SAUVEURS DU FUTUR  
PROLOGUE

Enfin. Ils y étaient finalement parvenus. Ils avaient définitivement clos la porte entre le monde d'Amnestris et le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient maintenant, ce monde dans lequel ils allaient probablement passer le restant de leur vie. Il leur serait maintenant totalement impossible de rentrer dans leur monde d'origine, à part, peut-être, si deux homonculus se retrouvaient à nouveau dans ce monde, ce qui était pour le moins improbable...

Et pourtant, les deux frères Elric étaient relativement satisfaits de leur dur labeur. En effet, c'était assez paradoxal, compte tenu de leur situation actuelle, mais le fait de savoir leur monde, et ainsi leurs proches, en sécurité, le fait de les savoir sauvés d'une invasion qui aurait pu s'avérer catastrophique, les rendait plus ou moins heureux. Bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir ce désagréable pincement au cœur qui leur rappelait que jamais plus, ils ne pourraient revoir leurs proches... Mais le destin avait faits d'eux les héros d'une bien funeste épopée, et c'était le cœur serré qu'ils avaient remis leur futur entre les mains de cette entité.

L'aîné des deux frères ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un désespoir qu'il ne put que comparer avec celui qu'il avait ressenti quelques années plus tôt, lorsque son frère avait, par sa faute selon lui, perdu la totalité de son corps ; en moins fort, bien évidemment. Mais tout de même ! Une fois encore, son petit frère avait dû renoncer à quelque chose. Son monde. Bien sûr, c'était tout de même moins grave que de perdre son corps ! Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait très probablement aucun moyen de réparer les erreurs commises. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible et jamais plus ils ne reverraient leur terre natale. C'était le prix à payer pour sauver leur monde d'origine, et ils l'avaient payé.

Une semaine après les événements qui avaient bien faillit détruire Amnestris, les frères Elric avaient quitté Munich. Edward voulait repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec son frère, et son idée, qui avait immédiatement réjouit Alphonse, avait été de voyager dans ce nouveau monde, de l'explorer afin d'en découvrir toutes ses facettes, toutes les subtilités de son fonctionnement. C'était ainsi que les deux frères Elric s'étaient lancés à la découverte de notre monde. Lancés, seulement. Car au bout de seulement trois semaines et quelques de voyage, une chose étrange, devenue bien trop récurrente pour l'aîné des frères, se produisit.

Un nouvel événement qui allait très probablement bousculer l'ordre des choses, et les projets des Elric.

Les deux frères séjournaient quelques jours à Paris, l'extravagante capitale de ce magnifique pays qu'était la France. Avec les maigres économies qu'était parvenu à économiser Edward avant de quitter Munich, ils étaient parvenus à trouver une chambre libre dans une vielle auberge miteuse de la banlieue de la capitale.

Epuisés par les sept heures éprouvantes qu'ils venaient de passer à bord d'une charrette de paysans depuis le Nord de la France, sur des routes caillouteuses qui leur avaient littéralement broyé le dos, les deux frères s'étaient immédiatement dirigés vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée et avaient, après une brève toilette, pris place dans leurs lits.

Depuis les incidents de Munich, tous deux s'étaient mutuellement raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant les deux ans de leur séparation. Ces deux longues années n'avaient fort heureusement pas ébranlé la complicité des deux garçons, et lors de leurs discussions, il était quasiment impossible de se douter que les frères Elric avaient passé deux ans séparé l'un de l'autre, dans des mondes différents, qui plus était. Bien sûr, Alphonse n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à ce monde ci, radicalement différent d'Amnestris mais, à ce détail près, rien ne laissait entrevoir qu'il venait de si loin.

Edward Elric dormait plus ou moins paisiblement sur le vieux, mais néanmoins confortable, lit à ressort de sa chambre d'hôtel. Dans son rêve, il se revoyait enfant, jouant innocemment avec son petit frère et leur amie d'enfance, Winry Rockbell, sous l'œil attentif de leur mère, Trisha Elric. Tout était agréablement calme et paisible. Rien ne laissait présager les mésaventures futures auquel les jeunes enfants auraient à se confronter quelques années plus tard. Aucun malheur ne semblait pointer le bout de son nez… Ou presque. Alors que le petit Edward courait en riant aux éclats aux côtés de son petit frère, qui tenait encore maladroitement sur ses petites jambes de bambin de 3 ans, un grand éclair lumineux l'éblouit et fit instantanément disparaître tout l'environnement alentour. Le petit blondinet s'arrêta immédiatement de courir, et lorsque ses yeux dorés se furent habitués à la luminosité sensiblement trop élevée, il observa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Autrement dit, rien. A perte de vue, une étendue blanche. Le garçon s'aperçut également que son apparence n'était plus la même. Son corps était à présent celui du jeune homme de dix-huit ans qu'il était devenu. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que le rêve devint lucide.

Edward avait alors pleinement conscience de son environnement, de sa présence dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, de ses gestes et de sa pensée. Il était totalement maître de lui-même, ce qui l'inquiétait d'ailleurs au plus haut point. Par réflexe, et peut-être également par une sorte de désespoir compréhensible du fait de sa position actuelle, il pinça son bras valide de deux de ses doigts mécaniques. Une désagréable douleur lui fit comprendre que le rêve était terminé, qu'il avait laissé place à une dérangeante réalité de laquelle il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Le jeune homme blond laissa échapper un soupir de résignation et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit une dizaine de secondes plus tard, et ne fut pas étonné d'apercevoir en face de lui, une grande porte noire ornée de formes gothiques. Dans la tête d'Edward, se bousculaient de multiples interrogations. La plus légitime : que faisait-il de nouveau dans cet endroit ? Il n'avait tenté aucune transmutation humaine, et d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait en aucun cas utiliser l'alchimie dans le monde dans lequel il vivait à présent. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de se retrouver de nouveau ici.

Autour de lui, le calme plat. Rien, à part la grande porte de la Vérité, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, ne troublait la blancheur immaculée et le silence des lieux.

Edward afficha une moue indécise : La porte ne s'ouvrait pas d'elle-même, rien ne se produisait… Fallait-il qu'il ouvre la porte de lui-même ? Ou alors devait-il rester planté devant celle-ci, à attendre bêtement que quelque chose se produise ? Le garçon aux cheveux dorés opta pour la seconde option : il ne voulait pas commettre un acte qu'il aurait à payer plus tard. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'assit donc en tailleur devant la porte massive. Il s'immobilisa ensuite, et commença alors à se perdre dans ses pensées : que faisait-il ici ? Il était pourtant dans un monde à partir duquel il était censé être impossible d'atterrir dans cet endroit. Et pourtant il était là, de nouveau. Et il savait pertinemment qu'aucun hasard n'était possible. Ce n'était pas une sorte d'erreur s'il se trouvait ici, il y avait certainement une bonne raison. Restait à savoir laquelle...

Edward se mit alors à éplucher ses souvenirs des derniers jours, cherchant désespérément une raison à sa présence dans cet endroit. Il se remémora son départ de Munich, accompagné de son petit frère et de son amie bohémienne, Noah. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses étapes avant d'arriver à Paris. Strasbourg, cette ville à la culture allemande et française à la fois, avait particulièrement plu à la jeune femme à la peau mate, qui avait donc décidé d'y rester un moment. Elle avait assuré aux garçons qu'elle pourrait très bien se débrouiller sans eux, qu'elle irait bien et qu'elle leur donnerait des nouvelles s'ils leur envoyaient des leurs.

Après avoir traversé l'est de la France, les deux frères étaient arrivés à Paris et s'y étaient installé pour la nuit. Et à présent, il était là, devant cette porte à patienter qu'un événement quelconque ne se produise.

Sa patience fut rapidement récompensée, car les bras et mains de petits êtres noirs vinrent doucement l'entourer, et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il fut emporté par ces petites entités. Ce qu'il eut pourtant le temps de trouver étrange, avant de voir les battants d'une porte se refermer derrière lui, ce fut qu'il n'avait pas été entraîné dans la porte en face de lui, mais dans une autre porte, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué, derrière lui. Mais il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'interroger à ce propos car une douce torpeur envahit lentement tous les muscles de son corps, le faisant doucement sombrer dans une profonde inconscience.

* * *

 _Eh bien... J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plu ! Faîtes-moi connaître vos impressions, vos critiques, vos compliments, vos conseils et autres par reviews ! Cela me ferait très très plaisir ! :3_

 _Sur ce, je vous dit à dans deux semaines, très chers lecteurs !_

 _Je vous aime !_


	2. Chapitre un : Trouble

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Finalement, je publie ce chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance, comme le prologue est vraiment court, je mes suis dit que puisque j'avais déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, en publier un trois-quatre jours plus tôt que prévu ne ferait de mal à personne... J'ai tort ?_

 _Enfin bref, je vous mettrais mon blabla en fin de chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST : LES SAUVEURS DU FUTUR  
CHAPITRE UN : TROUBLE

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'éclater. Son corps le tiraillait de toute part. Il tenta de se souvenir des derniers événements survenus dans sa vie, mais ne put que se souvenir de son arrivée à Paris, dans cet hôtel miteux, mais dont les lits étaient tout à fait confortables. Ensuite, plus rien.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tous ses muscles semblaient refuser d'obéir. Il grimaça légèrement. Pour sûr, il n'était plus dans un lit. Il pouvait sentir le douloureux contact du sol contre sa joue. Où diable se trouvait-il donc ? Il grogna doucement, et tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux afin d'observer son entourage, mais ses paupières refusaient toujours de s'écarter de ses pupilles.

Après quelques tentatives ratées, il parvint enfin à entrouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, ses paupières papillonnant ensuite dans le vide.

Alors que sa vue s'éveillait doucement, son odorat et son ouïe semblèrent également émerger. Une odeur, particulièrement forte, flottait dans l'atmosphère. Probablement du café, se dit le jeune homme blond. Un vacarme assourdissant lui vrilla les oreilles dès qu'il fut en mesure de percevoir les sons. Il n'était pas seul, des tas de personnes discutaient autour de lui, dans un capharnaüm des plus désagréables. Ce devait sans doute être une conversation très agitée, et dont les différents points de vues devaient probablement diverger. Edward espéra qu'on ne débattait pas à son sujet, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas distinguer le sujet de la conversation, les différentes voix se mélangeaient dans son crâne sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Enfin, sa vue auparavant trouble s'éveilla totalement, et son environnement le surpris bien plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se trouvait sous ce qu'on pouvait penser être une gigantesque table, et autour de lui grouillaient des dizaines de pieds, qui menaçaient de lui donner des coups à tout moment. Le sol était sûrement une sorte de parquet un plastique, ce qui augmenta l'étonnement d'Edward. On utilisait bien souvent du parquet en planches de bois ou de la moquette pour couvrir le sol des habitations, habituellement !

Après avoir écarquillé les yeux durant deux bonnes minutes, l'ancien alchimiste fronça les sourcils. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Que faisait-il dans cet étrange endroit, et, plus étrange encore, étendu sous une table ? Et les hommes débattant bruyamment autour de lui, qui étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils seulement au courant de sa présence ? Si non, comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Le crâne du jeune blond menaçait d'éclater tant il réfléchissait. Une étrange nausée le pris soudain, et il dut aplatir ses main sur ses lèvres pour contenir la bile qui lui était soudain remontée de l'œsophage sans crier garde. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

Il ne comprenait pas. Et une interrogation l'inquiétait plus que toutes les autres, où était son frère ?

Après s'être assuré que sa nausée ne le reprenait pas, Edward commença à ramper doucement entre les pieds de chaises et les chaussures des inconnus autour de lui. Sa vue maintenant tout à fait claire lui avait permis d'entrevoir une porte non loin de l'autre bout de la table. S'il rampait jusqu'au bout en question, il ne lui faudrait que deux secondes pour s'échapper de sous sa table et atteindre la porte qui lui permettrait de s'évader.

Il s'avança donc prudemment vers la porte, esquivant les coups de pieds des acteurs agités du débat, et finit par se trouver nez à nez avec les chaussures de la personne se trouvant en bout de table - probablement le chef du débat - .

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à se redresser, prêt à bondir hors de sa cachette, lorsque les deux jambes en face de lui se redressèrent, le faisant sursauter, ce qui, soit dit en passant était bien dangereux dans sa position actuelle, sous une table. Il ne put donc empêcher son crâne de heurter la table, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur alors que son menton s'écrasait au sol. Heureusement pour lui, le brouhaha environnant avait étouffé le bruit de sa maladresse.

Il maudit pourtant les inconnus autour de lui. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas parler doucement ? On pouvait très bien se faire entendre sans crier, bon sang ! À son grand soulagement, le fait que l'homme en bout de table se soit levé provoqua un silence des plus agréables pour les oreilles et le crâne meurtri d'Edward. La parole de cet homme devait sans aucun doute être très importante pour inciter ainsi le respect et le silence aux autres.

Une voix puissante s'éleva, et Edward put enfin comprendre de quoi le débat traitait.

"Ecoutez donc. Vos propos sont tous aussi ridicules les uns que les autres ! C'est la guerre, messieurs ! Quand comprendrez-vous qu'il faut détruire le foyer de toutes ces sottises !"

À l'autre bout de la table, une seconde personne se redressa.

"Nous nous attirerons la défaveur du peuple !"

"Au diable le peuple ! Nous possédons l'arme nucléaire, autant l'utiliser, afin de prouver au monde que nous sommes bien supérieurs à eux, et qu'ils nous doivent le respect !"

"Balivernes ! Nous ne ferons que tuer des millions d'innocents, et nos alliés se retourneront sans aucun doute contre nous."

"Au contraire, ils nous craindront ! La France, la Grande Bretagne, le Japon, la Chine, le monde sera à nos pieds !"

"Votre discours tiens du diable, véritablement, monsieur Hotcher."

"Qu'importe ! J'unifierais le monde en inspirant à tous les peuples la crainte et le respect. Mais vous verrez bien, mon brave Mustang, dans quelques années, que j'avais eu raison !"

À ces mots, Edward ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Mustang ? Ici ? Non, ce n'était probablement qu'une simple coïncidence, c'était tout bonnement impossible, peut-être cet homme portait-il le même prénom que son ancien supérieur... Oui, c'était probablement cela.

L'Homme du même nom que l'alchimiste de flamme se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte, apparemment furieux. Une seconde personne se leva, et s'empressa de le rejoindre, avant de refermer précipitamment la porte. Aussitôt, l'homme debout en face d'Edward se rassit, et le débat reprit de plus belle.

Profitant de la cohue qui s'était réinstallée dans la pièce, le jeune homme blond se faufila à quatre pattes vers la porte qui était miraculeusement restée ouverte. Les inconnus étaient tant occupés à se disputer que personne ne remarqua la petite silhouette du fuyard se glisser dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

Aussitôt hors de la pièce, Edward soupira profondément. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Restait à savoir d'où... Il balaya son environnement d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il se trouvait dans un bien étrange endroit... Le style des meubles, la couleur de la peinture des murs, et les quelques objets décoratifs disposés par-ci par-là n'était définitivement pas à la mode.

Edward commença à avancer à pas de loup vers le bout du couloir dans lequel il avait atterri quand un étrange bruit attira son attention. Il baissa la tête et du plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour contenir son exclamation. À ses pieds, une machine d'une technologie bien trop avancée pour le monde dans lequel il était censé se trouver semblait tourner en rond dans le couloir, et venait tout juste de buter contre son pied droit. Le plus étrange aux yeux d'Edward fut lorsque la machine s'exclama d'une forte voix "Désolé !"

C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme, qui recula de quelques pas avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite qu'il lui était permis jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, après quoi il atterrit dans des escaliers qu'il se mit à dévaler quatre à quatre. Sur son passage, il croisa quelques hommes et quelques femmes qui poussaient des exclamations offusquées par le manque de distinction du jeune homme qui bousculait quelques-uns d'entre eux dans sa précipitation.

Edward arriva bientôt dans une sorte de grand hall dont le toit et les murs étaient tout en verre, laissant filtrer la lumière du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel. À nouveau, le blond jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, mais ce ne fut que pour découvrir de nouvelles étranges machines qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient debout, d'autres étaient assises sur des chaises qui semblèrent assez inconfortables au jeune homme. Le hall était surement le hall d'accueil d'un important bâtiment, car il grouillait de monde. La plupart des personnes de la grande pièce tenaient des appareils ressemblant à des téléphones, mais sans fils (ce qui était tout à fait impossible en 1923) près de leurs oreilles, et tous parlaient bruyamment, au plus grand malheur des oreilles du jeune homme tout juste remises du brouhaha de la salle d'où sortait d'Edward.

Ce dernier aperçu enfin ce qui semblait être une grande porte en verre, ou en plexiglas, probablement la sortie du bâtiment. Il se rua vers celle-ci, bousculant de nouveau certaines personnes sur son passage, et atteignit enfin son objectif. Cependant, un nouveau problème lui apparût. La porte ne possédait pas de poignée ! Mais pourtant, Edward pouvait sentir l'air se glisser de la fente entre le mur de verre et la porte, si s'en était bien une. Le blond haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un défaut de construction. Un homme s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda alors de s'écarter. Il bafouilla un "oui, excusez-moi..." auquel l'homme ne prêta pas attention et fit un pas de côté, observant attentivement l'homme afin de découvrir par quel mécanisme il ouvrirait la porte. À son grand étonnement, il suffit simplement à l'homme de pousser le bâtant pour que la porte se mette à tourner sur elle-même, à la manière d'une sorte de passage secret.

Edward s'élança à la suite de l'homme afin de sortir en même temps que ce dernier du bâtiment, et enfin, il se retrouva dans la rue. Enfin, ce qui pouvait potentiellement passer pour une rue. Des deux côtés d'une route noire parsemée de traits blancs, des immeubles de taille astronomiques et d'une architecture étrange s'élevaient. Sur la route, des voitures d'une conception et d'un design inconnus au jeune homme roulaient au pas, collées les unes derrière les autres ; tandis que d'autres étaient garées le long du trottoir. Sur ce dernier, les habitants de la ville dans laquelle Edward avait atterrit se promenaient doucement, accompagnés de jeunes enfants ; couraient comme s'ils allaient louper un train ; ou encore marchait lentement en observant d'un air distrait ou hautain tous ces acteurs de la vie de la rue.

Lorsqu'un couple de jeunes passa à côté de lui, Edward put entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation, qui portait sur le style vestimentaire ringard d'une autre personne. Il put également distinguer les mots "déguisement" et "cosplay" dans leur discussion. Intrigué, il observa autour de lui qui donc pouvait être la cible de ces moqueries. Il remarqua alors que les passants portaient tous des vêtements aux couleurs éclatantes, ou parsemées de dessins ridicules, tels qu'un pantalon fin bleu aux motifs floraux multicolores qui collait à la peau d'une jeune fille, et qui inspira immédiatement le dégoût de l'ex-alchimiste ; ou encore d'une sorte de tunique ample aux couleurs d'un ciel nocturne, parsemé de ce qui pouvait, de loin, passer pour des étoiles ou des galaxies. Seuls quelques personnes dans la rue portaient des vêtements aux couleurs sobres et unies, ce qui rassura Edward, bien que la coupe de ces vêtements lui parurent étonnantes pour certaines.

Dans tous les cas, ces passants portaient pour la plupart le même style vestimentaire étrange. Et alors, Edward comprit. C'était lui, l'intrus, celui dont le jeune couple venait de se moquer ! Evidemment, avec sa chemise blanche, son pantalon marron-vert et sa veste de la même couleur, il ne devait pas passer inaperçu au milieu de toutes ces couleurs flashy qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux ! Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il passait pour quelqu'un de bizarre, différent des autres, et qu'il était sujet à des moqueries sur son style vestimentaire, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourtant, d'habitude, il passait tout à fait inaperçu dans cette tenue qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter ! Tout le monde s'habillait ainsi ! Mais alors, pourquoi toutes ces personnes lui paraissaient si différentes, pourquoi l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait ? Où diable se trouvait-il ?!

Décidant de se mettre en marche afin de trouver un coin un peu plus isolé pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme, Edward rejoignit le flot humain des passants, baissant la tête afin d'éviter d'écouter les conversations des autres et d'en identifier les acteurs : il aurait été dangereux de s'énerver dans cet endroit dont il ne connaissait rien... Et il était pratiquement sûr que la plupart des conversations tournaient encore sur ses vêtements démodés.

Après quelques minutes de marche qui lui parurent des heures, le jeune homme découvrit une petite ruelle non fréquentée par les passants. Soupirant de soulagement, il s'y engouffra et s'arrêta au bout de la rue, un cul de sac. Il s'installa entre deux cartons abandonnés ici et remonta les genoux au niveau de son menton, avant de plonger ce dernier dans ceux-ci. Il passa ses mains autour de ses jambes ainsi repliées et ferma les yeux pour tenter de réfléchir le plus calmement possible.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux de cette manière, il pouvait approcher la situation de la façon la plus calme et posée qu'il lui était permis. Son analyse des événements se trouvait décuplée, et il en profita pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de sa présence dans cet endroit inconnu.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé tant désemparé, c'était lors de la bataille finale contre les homonculus et Dante, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois derrière la porte, dans ce monde qui était devenu le sien. Se pouvait-il que, de nouveau, il ait été transporté dans un autre monde ? Non, c'était impossible, pas après avoir tant accompli ! Il avait sauvé son monde d'origine, c'était déjà pas mal, non...? Mais alors, pourquoi se trouvait-il ici... Et où donc était son petit frère ? Alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, pourquoi fallait-il de nouveau qu'ils soient séparés...?

La sensation nauséeuse qui l'avait pris plus tôt dans la salle de réunion le saisit de nouveau brusquement, le surprenant presque, et s'accompagnant cette fois-ci d'un fort mal de crâne, et de sorte de flashs lumineux devant ses yeux qu'il avait rouvert. Il se sentit doucement défaillir, et tenta de se relever afin de remettre ses muscles en mouvement et éviter leur endolorissement qui aurait pu favoriser un malaise. Edward s'agrippa au mur du cul de sac pour se redresser, mais retomba lamentablement au sol, la tête la première. Le choc de son crâne heurtant les pavés eut raison de lui, et il se laissa doucement transporter dans une douce inconscience, sans avoir pu lutter contre celle-ci.

Le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement libéré de ses douleurs, et, lorsqu'il rouvrît les yeux, pensant reprendre connaissance dans la même ruelle dans laquelle il s'était écroulé, ce fit pour découvrir un espace blanc, tout autour de lui. Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire plus ou moins fier. Bingo. Il avait touché dans le mille. La vérité, ou peu importe ce que c'était, était bel et bien la cause de cet étrange phénomène.

En face de lui, s'élevait la grande porte noire aux ornements gothiques qu'il avait de nombreuses fois vu dans ses cauchemars, plus jeune. S'il l'ouvrait, il pourrait retourner dans le monde dans lequel il se trouvait la veille, avec son frère, dans la capitale française. Il fit donc quelques pas jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres de la grande porte. Il leva la main pour l'apposer sur ce qui lui permettrait de retrouver son frère, lorsqu'une voix claire et puissante s'éleva, le faisant sursauter, et frissonner d'appréhension.

"Edward Elric."

L'intéressé se retourna vivement, cherchant la source de la voix. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. La deuxième porte. Elle s'élevait en face de la première, et était sculptée de la même façon, à quelques détails près. Edward arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Il était passé plusieurs fois par la porte derrière lui, mais n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y en avait une seconde. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. La curiosité pris le dessus sur la prudence et le jeune homme approcha prudemment de la deuxième porte. Arrivé à quelques mètres seulement de celle-ci, la puissante voix se refit entendre.

"Edward Elric !"

Agacé cette fois-ci, le garçon répondit d'une voix qui se voulait sure mais qui trahissait une certaine appréhension.

" - Qui est là ?!

\- N'aie pas peur, mon garçon, tu ne cours aucun danger dans cet endroit..."

La voix se voulait rassurante, mais une certaine pointe d'ironie moqueuse volontaire n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui haussa un sourcil tout en ne cessant de chercher l'origine de la voix.

" - Pas de danger, hm? Dans ce cas, je dois me tromper d'endroit, il me semble que j'ai ici perdu mon bras et ma jambe... Et mon frère, son corps tout entier !

\- Vous aviez été trop orgueilleux, à ainsi vous prendre pour Dieu. On ne ressuscite pas les morts."

Le visage de l'ancien alchimiste afficha alors une expression des plus haineuses, et ce fut avec hargne et rancœur qu'il s'exclama.

" - Mais on n'était que des gosses ! Nous ne pouvions pas deviner ! Considérer que c'était de l'orgueil... C'est ridicule.

\- Considérez ceci comme vous le désirez. Enfants, adultes, vieillard, tous les Hommes sont orgueilleux. Et quand l'orgueil dépasse les limites, quand on tente de ressusciter les morts, alors j'interviens, je punis les auteurs de cette stupide action, et ainsi, peut-être deviendront-ils un jour plus sages."

Edward soupira légèrement. Effectivement, tout ceci se tenait. Mais une dernière question restait en suspens. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici s'il n'avait accompli aucune transmutation humaine ? Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poser sa question, la voix le surprit en y répondant immédiatement, comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

"Si tu te trouves de nouveau dans cet endroit, Edward Elric, c'est que j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Ce qu'il voyait et entendait s'avérerait être de plutôt en plus étrange...

" - De mon aide ?

\- Exactement. J'ai comme qui dirait un léger problème. Comme tu le sais déjà, ton monde d'origine est relié à celui dans lequel tu t'es retrouvé il y a quelques années. Les alchimistes de ton monde tirent leur force de l'autre. Il serait donc problématique que ce monde dans lequel tu vis à présent vienne à disparaître."

L'originaire d'Amnestris haussa les épaules.

" - L'alchimie viendrait à disparaître dans mon monde d'origine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vois-tu, ton monde est entièrement régît par l'alchimie. Si la source de cette dernière venait à disparaître, alors le monde entier serait détruit.

\- Hm, oui, je vois... Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout cela, moi ?

\- Toi, répondit la voix d'un air étrangement jovial, tu vas sauver le monde !"

Edward sursauta, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, sous le choc de l'annonce de l'entité.

" - M-moi, bafouillât-il, ...?

\- Parfaitement, toi !

\- Mais... Comment voulez-vous que je...

\- Je vais te donner quelques avantages, bien sûr, le coupa la voix. Tout d'abord je vais t'expliquer la situation.

\- Ce serait pas mal, marmonna Edward, toujours aussi troublé.

\- Hum. Dans 130 ans, le monde dans lequel tu vis à présent sera très probablement détruit, par la faute d'un homme, un certain Marc Hotcher. J'ai fait en sorte que tu le rencontre aujourd'hui, mais visiblement, il était occupé...

\- Effectivement... Me retrouver dans un endroit pareil... J'étais complètement perdu...

\- Désolé pour ceci, s'excusa faussement l'entité.

\- A part cela... Un seul homme, détruire le monde, s'étonna Edward ?

\- Oh, détrompes-toi. Il est fort bien accompagné, et il est, disons, particulier... C'est un homme qui t'es très semblable. Et il a également un pouvoir naturel très avantageux. Son charisme. En clair, il est déjà parvenu à duper une très importante partie de l'armée, du gouvernement, et même de la population de son pays, les Etats-Unis. De ce fait, il est extrêmement puissant.

\- Je ne pourrais donc rien faire contre un type comme ça, répondit distraitement Edward. Je vous rappelle que, dans ce monde, il m'est impossible d'accéder à l'alchimie, et affronter un pays tout entier, aussi puissant que les Etats-Unis, je laisse cela aux suicidaires.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, forcément. Que dirais-tu alors de retrouver ton alchimie, afin de pouvoir combattre cet Homme et son armée ? Et par la suite, tu conserverais ton alchimie, ne serait-ce pas là un bon échange équivalent ? Et en prime, je te renverrai en Amnestris, une fois ta mission accomplie. Alors ? Une proposition pareille, cela ne se refuse pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Edward se mit à réfléchir à la proposition. Effectivement, tout ceci était bien tentant. Retrouver son alchimie, rentrer chez lui, auprès de Winry, Pinako et tous les autres... C'aurait été incroyable. Mais il n'empêchait que ce qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir ne lui permettrait peut-être pas d'en revenir vivant. Et, de plus...

" - Et mon frère, demanda-il ?

\- Je le renverrai avec toi en Amnestris, et il retrouva également son alchimie. Oh, et, j'oubliais... Ton bras et ta jambe. Tu les retrouveras également."

La proposition devenait ainsi véritablement intéressante. Edward mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres. Il était vraiment tenté.

" - Et pendant que je sauverai le monde, comme vous le dîtes, que feras mon frère, tout seul ? Il est encore jeune, et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il se mettra à paniquer...

\- Vous ne serez pas trop de deux, il t'accompagnera, bien évidemment !"

S'il avait en train de boire une quelconque boisson, Edward l'aurait probablement recraché sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Hors de question !"

Il ne pouvait pas mettre son frère en danger, c'était impossible, pas à nouveau !

"Moi qui comptais tant sur vous... Tant pis, dans ce cas je vous laisserai tous les deux mourir dans l'insouciance dans votre nouveau monde... À moins que je ne décide soudainement de me refaire un corps, en conséquence de cette nouvelle arrogance que de ne rien faire pour sauver le monde alors que vous en avez le pouvoir... Celui de ton petit frère est tout à fait adorable, tu sais ! Son corps, je veux dire..."

Edward serra les poings si fort que ses jointures se mirent à blanchir. Il mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Que pouvait-il faire, que pouvait-il dire pour contrer la vicieuse entité ? Il était dos au mur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Quitte à risquer de perdre la vie, autant le faire en tentant de se rendre utile, et en gardant une petite chance de survie... Il serra les dents tout en déclarant.

" - Puisque je n'ai pas le choix... J'accepte votre proposition... Je sauverai le monde, accompagné de mon petit frère.

\- Parfait, s'exclama l'entité d'une voix enjouée, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Dans ce cas qui me ravi, je vais immédiatement vous envoyer à votre destination, soit les Etats-Unis de 2057 !

\- Quoi, maintenant, s'exclama Edward, peu enclin à partir si précipitamment ?!

\- Exactement, bon voyage, Monsieur l'alchimiste !

\- Mais..."

La voix ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, car aussitôt, la porte inconnue au jeune homme s'ouvrit, laissant place aux mêmes petits êtres noirs qui l'avaient déjà aspiré plusieurs fois par l'autre porte tendirent leurs bras vers lui et l'entraînèrent dans le passage. L'alchimiste se retrouva dans le noir, toujours maintenu par les petits êtres qui grouillaient tout autour de lui, alors que les deux battants de la grande porte sombre se refermaient derrière lui. Alors, une sorte d'étrange sommeil le happa doucement, et il s'y laissa aller, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas lutter...

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre !_

 _Je pense que c'est un chapitre qui apporte beaucoup d'informations, et qui vous permettra de vous plonger directement dans l'esprit de la fanfiction !_

 _Peut-être que vous penserez que je donne trop de réponses et d'informations pour un premier chapitre, mais qui sait ce que tout cela cache ? ;) Vous pourriez être surpris plus tard dans la fanfiction !_

 _M'enfin, je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter, à part que j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment à lire ce premier chapitre !_

 _Je vous envoie la suite, qui est déjà écrite, dans deux semaines normalement, peut-être même plus rapidement si vous le désirez ! Pour cela, faîtes-moi parvenir vos impressions / conseils / critiques par review ! Alors, vous savez quoi faire, tous à vos claviers !_


	3. Chapitre deux : Modernité et Théories

_Hey !_

 _Réponse aux reviews ici ; tout mon blabla à la fin du chapitre !_

 _Ryuuke : décidément, tu me suis partout ! x) Mon imagination débordante ? Je dirais plutôt ma folie ! Parfait ? Tout de même pas, voyons... La suite ? La voici, la voilà, pour votre bon plaisir ! J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _LittleMagicianGirl : Oui, j'aime faire les choses en grand ! 7 mails, c'est peu, tu as eu de la chance ! x) La description, j'ai parfois peur d'en mettre trop... Mais je pense que certaines situations, certains états d'esprits et sentiments méritent d'être bien décrit. Je ne laisse peut-être pas assez la place à l'imagination du lecteur... C'est que c'est important, mine de rien ! Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te voir reviewer ce nouveau chapitre, si tu l'apprécie ! ^^_

 _Strawberryyy : Merci ! ^^ J'avoue que j'ai joué la case de l'originalité ce coup-ci !_

 _Maintenant, le chapitre deux !_

 _ENJOY ~_

* * *

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST : LES SAUVEURS DU FUTUR  
CHAPITRE DEUX : "MODERNITÉ"

Dans une petite ruelle d'une grande ville très moderne de la seconde moitié du vingt-et-unième siècle, deux formes humaines, aussi semblables à deux vieilles serpillières oubliées là, gisaient entre des cartons, des poubelles et des vieux meubles moisis ou inutilisables abandonnés par les habitants de la ville.

Les deux formes humaines étaient tout à fait immobiles, et pouvaient presque passer pour mortes si l'on ne venait pas prendre leur pouls, tous deux parfaitement normaux et réguliers. La plus grande silhouette, un garçon blond qui devait à peine avoir atteint l'âge adulte, gronda doucement après quelques heures d'immobilité totale, et ses paupières ne tardèrent pas à papillonner, signe qu'il était tout à fait réveillé, à présent.

Sa vision était trouble, comme endolorie par le sommeil forcé qu'il venait de subir, mais il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il poussa un rapide soupir de soulagement en apercevant la silhouette d'un plus jeune garçon reposer non loin de lui. Lentement -aussi vite que ses muscles endormis le lui permettaient, en réalité-, la première silhouette, qui n'était autre qu'Edward Elric, s'approcha de la seconde, celle de son petit frère Alphonse. Il le secoua doucement : dormir dans un tel endroit était probablement dangereux, peu importait l'époque.

A son tour, le plus jeune des deux blonds poussa un grognement, avant de se débattre sans grande force et de murmurer.

"Hm... Pas encore... 'Sommeil..."

L'aîné sourit doucement. Son petit frère allait bien, et trouvait même le moyen de rechigner à se réveiller...

"Hey... Al... Debout, chuchota-il... Il faut qu'on bouge, réveilles-toi..."Il secoua de nouveau le plus jeune, qui finit lui aussi par ouvrir les yeux, et s'exclama aussitôt d'un air qui trahissait sa frayeur.

" - Où...

\- T'inquiètes, s'empressa de lui répondre son grand frère, je t'expliquerai plus tard... Pour l'instant, lèves-toi."

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se redressa péniblement avant de grogner. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un truc énorme..."

Ce à quoi Edward rit et répondit.

"Je sais, moi aussi... C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Alphonse haussa un sourcil, mais ne posa pas de question. Il finit par se mettre debout avec l'aide de son frère qui s'était également levé. Les deux garçons observèrent ensuite leur environnement.

Edward reconnu la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était échoué lors de sa première "visite du futur". Il faisait à présent nuit, mais la petite rue était cependant éclairée par un lampadaire clignotant, plongeant de temps en temps la rue dans le noir pour quelques secondes. L'ambiance se faisait légèrement malsaine en cet endroit, aussi l'aîné des deux frères décida de le quitter le plus vite possible.

"Viens, lança-il à Alphonse avant de se diriger vers le bout de la rue qui n'était pas une impasse."

Le jeune garçon suivit le plus âgé en faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher sur les cartons, bouteilles vides et autres déchets en tout genre qui traînaient dans la ruelle. Rapidement, les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans la rue principale de la grande ville. L'heure devait être probablement déjà bien avancée dans la nuit, car pas un chat ne traînait dans la rue. Seuls quelques rire et éclats de voix pouvaient se faire entendre depuis des bars ouverts surement toute la nuit. Endroits à éviter, se dit Edward. Ce dernier s'aperçut ensuite que son petit frère tremblait légèrement, et que sa peau normalement rosée avait considérablement pâli. Inquiet, Edward demanda.

"Hey, Al, ça va ?"

Le plus jeune hocha affirmativement la tête, avant de demander d'une voix tremblante.

" - On est où, là... ? Grand frère, expliques-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je... Al, répondit Edward, c'est compliqué... Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Ok ?

\- Mais... Frérot..."

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, et commença à marcher dans la rue, dans la direction qu'il avait choisi totalement au hasard. Il ne voulait pas encore raconter à son frère la raison de leur présence dans cet endroit. Pas qu'il ait peur de sa réaction, non, mais... Il ne savait pas exactement. Il était encore lui-même sous le choc, et ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à tout raconter à Alphonse. Ce dernier, voyant son grand frère éviter la question, n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment à quel point son frère était têtu. Il soupira simplement avant d'emboîter le pas à Edward, sans vraiment savoir quelle était leur destination.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que les frères Elric marchaient dans la ville, et ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de bidonville. Des cabanons en taules, draps, et matières diverses et variées se dressaient çà et là, abritant probablement quelques malheureux auxquels la chance n'avait pas souri...

Edward décida de ne pas s'attarder dans cet endroit et continua sa route sans s'arrêter là. Il voulait sortir de la ville qui le rendait mal à l'aise, avec sa technologie, ses habitants et tout l'inconnu qu'elle représentait. Ils marchèrent donc à travers les débris et déchets en tout genre qui jonchaient le bidonville jusqu'à finalement en atteindre la sortie, au bout de trois bons quarts d'heure.

" - Grand frère, commenta Alphonse, tu as vu comme cet endroit était immense... ?

\- Mh, marmonna Edward pour seule réponse.

\- Il y a vraiment beaucoup de misère ici...

\- Comme partout, tu sais.

\- Mais, s'indigna le plus jeune, Ed ! Tu t'en fiches, ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, s'emporta Edward ! Mais je te dis que de la misère, on en trouve partout ! A Amnestris, en Allemagne, en France, ici, partout ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

\- Je ne te reconnais pas, Ed... T'es vraiment nul !"

L'aîné des deux frères baissa légèrement la tête, et se détourna d'Alphonse, pour se remettre à marcher. Oui, il était vraiment nul et pas sympa sur ce coup. Évidemment que toute cette misère le touchait et l'indignait, bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de pauvreté de sa vie ! Mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter, et son frère avait engagé une conversation avec lui. Et il s'était emporté pour cette simple raison. Vraiment, il était nul. Il s'en voulait déjà. Mais sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de s'excuser. Et puis, il n'en avait pas le cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Alors, il continua simplement de marcher, en s'assurant discrètement que son frère le suivait bien, qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui au point de lui fausser compagnie dans cet endroit inconnu.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un endroit au paysage partagé entre ville et campagne. Çà et là s'élevaient quelques modestes maisons entourées de champs de céréales et d'élevage d'animaux. La vue était à présent beaucoup plus étendue et dégagée, d'autant plus que la lumière de la lune rendait la plaine visible malgré la nuit, et Edward remarqua une forêt à quelques kilomètres de là. Quelques bosquets s'élevaient également entre deux champs. Une rivière assez large qui pouvait peut-être être un fleuve coupait ce sympathique paysage en deux et formait une petite vallée.

Edward décida de se mettre en marche jusqu'à la forêt qu'il avait repérée en passant par le petit village qu'il apercevait non loin de l'étendue d'arbres. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient une auberge sur leur passage...

Un détail le frappa alors. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Il plongea alors la main dans sa veste, deux ou trois pièces d'or devaient bien lui rester... Bingo ! Il retira sa main dans laquelle cinq belles pièces d'or roulaient. Restait à espérer que leur monnaie datant de 130 ans serait acceptée... Bah, l'or, ça restait de l'or, c'était toujours précieux, même dans deux époques séparées de 130 ans... Aucun souci, dans ce cas.

Le jeune homme marcha donc d'un pas plus assuré en direction du petit village dont il ignorait totalement le nom, suivit de près par Alphonse. Le village en question se trouvait à quelques kilomètres, aussi, ils furent rapidement arrivés à mi-chemin.

Jusqu'à présent, il faisait doux, bien qu'un léger vent frais leur soufflait dans le dos. Mais tout à coup, un vent glacial se leva, gelant sur place les deux garçons, qui coururent alors s'abriter derrière un arbre au tronc large, dans un bosquet au bord de la rivière.

Le vent ne se calmait pas, et au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, une pluie torrentielle commença à s'abattre sur la pleine, inondant bientôt le refuge des frères. Cependant, l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient abrité était bel et bien le plus large du bosquet, et surement celui qui les protégerait le mieux de la pluie et du vent. Malgré cela, ils furent rapidement trempés jusqu'aux os, et totalement gelés.

Trois ou quatre kilomètres les séparaient encore du village, et il aurait été inconscient de sortir de leur cachette maintenant. Ils attendirent donc accroupis derrière le grand arbre - probablement un chêne -.

Malgré leur dispute de trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, les deux garçons mourraient d'envie de se parler, de briser le gênant silence que s'était imposé entre eux.

" - Je, commencèrent à marmonner les deux frères d'une même voix...

\- Quoi, demanda Edward, intérieurement ravi que son frère se soit proposé en même temps que lui pour faire le premier pas ?

\- Non, rien, vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire, répondit son frère, tout autant ravi.

\- Si, si, dis-moi, insista l'aîné !

\- Ok... Euh... Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... Ce n'était vraiment pas cool de ma part...

\- Quoi, ça ? Mais c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser..."

Sur ces mots, Edward détourna son regard de celui de son petit frère pour fixer un point au hasard de l'autre côté.

" - J'ai vraiment été méchant et injuste envers toi, et j'en suis désolé, j'étais sur les nerfs, et... Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, s'il te plaît...

\- Moi ? T'en vouloir ? Mais t'as vraiment du plomb dans le crâne, frangin ! Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu, voyons, soupira en souriant Alphonse."

Aussitôt, Edward retourna son visage vers celui d'Alphonse, et répondit au sourire que celui-ci lui adressait.

"Merci, murmura-il..."

Puis, prenant une grande inspiration.

"Il faut que je t'explique, maintenant, la raison de notre présence ici, où nous sommes et... Tout le reste. Profitons du fait que nous sommes immobilisés par cette horrible pluie, ok ?"

Alphonse hocha affirmativement la tête. Il allait enfin comprendre !

" - Il s'est passé un truc vraiment étrange... Après que je me sois endormi à Paris la nuit dernière, je me suis réveillé dans un endroit bizarre, que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait plein de gens qui discutaient autour d'une table, et apparemment, j'étais en dessous de la table... Non, ne m'interromps pas, moi aussi je trouve ça improbable ! Mais c'est pourtant arrivé. J'ai réussi à m'esquiver sans que les gens ne s'en aperçoivent, et j'ai réussi à sortir du bâtiment dans lequel j'avais atterri. J'ai eu du mal, en fait, parce que la technologie du bâtiment était vraiment étrange... Je n'avais jamais vu de telles choses... Je suis arrivé dans une grande rue où grouillaient plein de gens habillés vraiment bizarrement. Tu aurais dû voir ça, leurs vêtements étaient risibles ! Enfin bon, j'étais un peu paumé et du coup je me suis réfugié dans la rue dans laquelle nous nous sommes réveillés tout à l'heure. Là-bas, j'ai été pris d'un étrange malaise et j'ai probablement perdu connaissance... Je me suis réveillé devant la porte de la vérité.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Laisse-moi continuer ! J'ai entendu une voix bizarre, et j'ai découvert une deuxième porte dans mon dos. J'étais vraiment étonné, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant... Ensuite, la voix m'a dit quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Un truc du genre : "tu vas sauver le monde pour moi, avec ton frère, je vais vous rendre votre alchimie, ton bras, ta jambe et je vous renverrai chez vous si vous parvenez à sauver le monde, et blablabla...". J'ai refusé mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Voilà..."

Le plus jeune des deux frères resta muet de stupéfaction devant la révélation de l'aîné, qui soupira.

"Ouais, je sais ce que tu penses, on est mal."

Lentement, Alphonse acquiesça avant de demander.

" - T'es sûr que c'était pas juste un rêve...?

\- Un peu que j'en suis sûr ! Tu crois que j'ai des pouvoirs de téléportation maintenant ? Comment aurions-nous atterri dans cette rue ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison... C'est vrai... Mais... Mais alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ici ?

\- Alors là... Aucune idée."

Edward baissa les yeux vers le sol ruisselant de gouttes d'eaux tombant sans arrêt. Non, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire... Il avait pensé s'éloigner de la ville pour découvrir le monde de cette époque dans un environnement qui lui aurait été familier, mais maintenant, il hésitait. Sa cible, les actions qu'il aurait à effectuer, l'endroit dans lequel il devrai les accomplir ne se trouverait surement pas dans la campagne... Mais pour le moment, il devait commencer par apprendre et comprendre ce nouvel univers. Et, pouvait-il vraiment utiliser l'alchimie, maintenant ?

Il leva ses deux mains devant son visage, les regardant chacune à tour de rôle. Non. L'énergie nécessaire pour accomplir une transmutation provenait des vies de ce monde-ci. Elles traversaient la porte et procuraient aux alchimistes de l'autre monde l'énergie nécessaire à la transmutation. C'était le secret caché derrière la théorie de l'échange équivalent. Il ne suffisait pas uniquement d'utiliser une quantité de matière identique à celle de l'objet qu'on cherchait à produire. Il fallait également l'énergie nécessaire à accomplir la transmutation. Mais personne ne prenait en compte ce détail. Seuls ceux qui avaient traversé la porte pouvaient le savoir. Et c'était le cas des frères Elric.

D'après toutes les informations qui s'entrecroisaient dans le cerveau d'Edward, il était donc impossible d'utiliser l'alchimie dans ce monde. L'énergie devait traverser la porte. Mais alors, peut-être que l'inverse était possible... Les vies du monde de l'autre côté, que leur arrivait-il ? Servait-elle de source d'énergie pour l'alchimie de son propre monde, ou alors… Traversait-elle la porte ? Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi était-il impossible, de base, d'utiliser l'alchimie dans ce monde ? Et, même si sa théorie selon laquelle les vies de l'autre monde traversaient la porte s'avérait être exacte, comment pouvait-il utiliser l'alchimie ? L'impossibilité de l'utiliser ne pouvait être rompue ! Si jusqu'à présent il n'avait pu s'en servir, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que cela change maintenant. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois auparavant, sans aucun résultat concret. Mais…

Si ! Une fois, une fois, cela avait fonctionné. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert pour la première fois la porte vers le monde dont il était originaire. Il l'avait fait. Mais comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et fallait-il absolument tracer un cercle de transmutation pour en accomplir une ? Peut-être, il n'en savait rien.

Edward se redressa le regard interrogateur de son frère. A tâtons, car la pénombre était quasi-totale à présent, il chercha une branche au sol, dans le petit torrent qui ruisselait à ses pieds. Il sortit sa main gelée armée d'un petit bâton qu'il avait jugé assez solide de l'eau glacée, et revint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Al, qui l'observait en silence, afin de ne pas le gêner.

De mémoire, sans même avoir besoin de voir ce qu'il faisait, Edward traça instinctivement un cercle de transmutation basique, un de ceux qu'il avait appris à dessiner, plus jeune. Il répéta ensuite à l'exacte précision les gestes qu'il avait l'habitude d'effectuer pour activer l'alchimie, et apposa finalement ses deux paumes sur le petit cercle qui commençait déjà à disparaître sous l'effet des gouttes de pluie. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir jaillir l'alchimie de ses mains, mais, au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne s'était encore produit. Il rouvrit donc les yeux en soupirant.

Non, ce n'était probablement pas si simple que cela… Mais peut-être qu'il existait un autre moyen… ? Il devait réfléchir. Calmement. Cette pluie devait s'arrêter. Il avait besoin de silence. Non, pas besoin que la pluie ne s'arrête pour cela. Lentement, il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma doucement les yeux. Il pouvait maintenant réfléchir plus posément.

Devant lui se matérialisaient plusieurs images, informations d'une importance plus ou moins capitale. Il tria chacune des informations une par une, dans différentes catégories, selon leur importance et leur nature. D'un côté, les informations concernant l'alchimie, de l'autre, toutes les pensées n'ayant rien à voir avec. Dans le dossier « alchimie », les fichiers étaient classés par ordre d'importance.

La porte, moyen permettant aux vies d'être converties en énergie. Les vies, l'énergie nécessaire à l'accomplissement de l'alchimie. L'échange équivalent : pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut fournir quelque chose de valeur, de volume et de constitution égale à ce que l'on cherche à obtenir. Le tableau périodique des éléments. Les éléments, leur constitution. Les molécules et les ions. Dans chaque atome, les molécules se déplaçaient à une vitesse telle que l'on ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'un atome était constitué en quasi-totalité de vide. Mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Le vide. Le vide ? Qu'est-ce qui représentait le vide, dans une formule chimique ? Rien. Le vide, c'était le mystère. Et pourtant, le monde était composé en grande partie de ce « mystère ».

Peut-être, alors, que le vide représentait une forme d'énergie animant les atomes ? Peut-être que le vide était l'énergie à la base du monde ? Peut-être que tout reposait sur le vide… Peut-être que le vide était la forme que les vies prenaient en traversant la porte. Alors, le vide serait la source d'énergie de l'alchimie, et peut-être même d'autres formes de pouvoirs, qui lui étaient inconnues…

Le vide… L'énergie propre à l'alchimie…

Et les cercles de transmutation ! Chaque fois qu'une transmutation était effectuée, le cercle qu'on avait tracé s'illuminait. Pourquoi ? Parce que les lignes du cercle étaient converties en vide, bien sûr ! L'énergie convergeait dans les lignes des cercles, permettant ainsi aux alchimistes d'accomplir leurs transmutations. C'était ça, le secret !

Le visage d'Edward s'anima d'un étrange sourire. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'il s'était plongé dans sa profonde réflexion, et Alphonse l'avait observé en silence, impressionné par les capacités épatantes de concentration de son frère aîné. A quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir ? Alphonse n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger. Depuis quelques minutes, la pluie commençait à se calmer, et bientôt, les deux frères pourraient sortir hors de leur cachette pour continuer leur route vers le village.

Lorsque Edward rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour gratifier son petit frère d'un sourire radieux.

« - J'ai trouvé, s'exclama-il !

\- Trouvé quoi, s'empressa de demander Al ?

\- La réponse !

\- La réponse ?

\- Exactement ! »

Alphonse soupira. Il attendrait que son génie de frère lui explique de lui-même le fruit de sa réflexion. Le génie en question s'aperçut enfin d'un détail.

« - Tiens, il ne pleut plus ?

\- Non, depuis quelques minutes, déjà, répondit Alphonse avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Génial, on va pouvoir se remettre en route, alors ! »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et se leva, rapidement imité de l'aîné. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bosquet en faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser sur la gadoue fraîche. La lune était basse, visible quelques secondes de temps à autres, entre deux nuages de pluie, et de l'autre côté du ciel, l'aube commençait déjà à paraître.

Les deux frères se mirent de nouveau en route pour le village, alors que la pluie s'arrêtait totalement.

Après une petite heure (marcher dans la gadoue en évitant de s'étaler par terre n'était pas évident !), Edward et Alphonse atteignirent les premières habitations, dont les habitants commençaient doucement à s'éveiller. La lune avait finalement disparu, laissant place à un soleil levant qui faisait se colorer les nuages de lueurs rosées et orangées.

Les deux garçons avancèrent dans le petit village qui portait d'après une pancarte le nom d'East Newark. La petite ville n'étant pas spécialement grande, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la place principale, sur laquelle quelques habitants discutaient déjà, autour de ce qui semblait être une sorte fontaine, mais de forme inhabituelle. Probablement une fontaine « moderne ».

Edward et Alphonse s'approchèrent du petit groupe d'habitants, et les saluèrent d'un respectueux signe de tête, auquel les habitants répondirent.

« Bonjour, dîtes-moi, vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous, je me trompe, demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années ? »

Edward répondit affirmativement.

« - En effet. On vient… Euh… D'Allemagne ?

\- Haha, rit bruyamment l'homme, tu hésites sur ton origine ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…

-Allez, vas ! Peu importe ! Si vous venez d'aussi loin, et à en jugez par l'état de vos vêtements, vous auriez bien besoin de vous reposer, je me trompe ? »

La proposition de l'homme fit légèrement rougir les deux garçons qui étaient pourtant vraiment tentés. Après avoir tant marché, et avoir affronté une pluie torrentielle, ils étaient honnêtement épuisés.

« - Eh bien… Pour être honnêtes, admit Edward, nous sommes vraiment épuisés…

\- Dans ce cas, venez chez moi, proposa un second homme, d'une quarantaine d'années et aux cheveux grisonnants. Ma femme sera ravie d'avoir des invités ! Et mes enfants aussi ! Vous nous raconterez votre voyage depuis l'Europe, d'accord ?

\- Nous ne voudrions surtout pas abuser de votre hospitalité ! Nous allons chercher une auberge, hein, Al ?

\- Oui, mais merci quand même, hein, répondit le plus jeune des frères Elric !

\- J'insiste ! Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu d'invités !

\- Mais… Vous êtes sûr que, tenta Edward…

\- Bien sûr, allez, suivez-moi ! »

L'homme se faisait si insistant que les deux frères se sentirent obligés d'accepter sa proposition. Ils se pressèrent à sa suite alors qu'il commençait déjà à leur présenter les prénoms des membres de sa famille, apparemment assez nombreuse.

Le petit groupe eut tôt fait d'atteindre la maison de l'homme, qui se prénommait Thomas. C'était une petite maison moderne sans trop l'être, ce qui soulagea Edward. La modernité en expressivité lui faisait un peu peur, pour être honnête, alors il préférait une maisonnette telle que celle-ci plutôt que l'une des maisons les plus modernes de la petite ville.

La maison de l'homme était donc plutôt simple. Les murs en une sorte d'alliage à la couleur beige et le toit en tuiles rouges. Les fenêtres étaient probablement en plexiglas mais n'étaient pas encadrées de volets. Peut-être que la maison n'en possédait tout simplement pas, s'était dit Edward.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée que Thomas eu tôt fait d'ouvrir et les deux frères suivis de l'homme pénétrèrent dans la maison. Thomas poussa un petit bouton contre le mur et la lumière d'une ampoule s'alluma. Alors, à cette époque, on n'avait plus besoin d'allumer manuellement les lampes… C'était plutôt génial, en fait, plus besoin de manquer de se brûler les doigts à chaque fois qu'on tentait d'allumer la lumière ! Ces stupides allumettes pouvaient aller se faire voir, maintenant !

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants récupéra les vestes des deux garçons, et, s'apercevant que ces dernières étaient trempées, ainsi que le reste des vêtements des garçons, il proposa de passer le tout à la machine à laver et de les laisser sécher, ce que les deux frères ne comprirent pas. Machine à laver ? Une machine, pour laver les vêtements ? Cela relevait de la magie… Bah, peu importait. Edward remercia Thomas qui proposa de leur prêter des vêtements de ses enfants en attendant que les leurs soient propres. Ils acceptèrent, et l'homme leur indiqua ensuite la direction de la salle de bain, après leur avoir donné les vêtements en question. Apparemment, à cette heure-ci, il était le seul à la maison.

Alphonse décida de laisser son frère se doucher le premier, et s'installa dans le salon que Thomas lui indiqua en attendant son tour. Il observa avec attention tous les étranges objets qui ornaient la pièce. Décidément, tout avait énormément évolué en 130 ans… C'était incroyable.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas indiquait à l'aîné des deux frères comment utiliser la douche, qui se trouvait être une vielle baignoire apparemment héritée de ses grands-parents.

« - Je sais, c'est un peu vieillot, mais voilà, c'est une sorte de souvenir de famille… Mais si vous le désirez, il y a une douche plus moderne à l'étage, peut-être qu'elle vous conviendrez mieux ?

\- Non ! Non, euh… C'est très bien, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, s'était empressé de répondre Edward, qui connaissait parfaitement l'utilisation de ce genre de baignoire et qui n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde tester une nouvelle sorte de douche…

\- Oh, très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous débrouiller, hm ?

\- Oui, merci encore… »

Au moment exact où Thomas sortait de la salle de bain, un horrible hurlement retentit dans toute la maison. Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de son petit frère, Edward s'élança hors de la salle de bain vers le salon, devançant l'homme qui accourait lui aussi vers l'origine du hurlement.

Dans le salon, Alphonse s'était caché derrière le canapé et roulé en boule, totalement tétanisé de terreur. Edward s'avança doucement vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, mais un léger bruit émanant d'un étrange appareil son attention.

Au moment où Thomas entrait dans le salon, un deuxième hurlement éclatait, celui d'Edward, cette fois-ci. Ce dernier était resté paralysé en plein milieu du salon et pointait d'un doigt tremblant un simple écran de télévision accroché au mur, qui diffusait un dessin animé pour enfant.

Thomas fixa à tour de rôle les deux garçons sans comprendre pourquoi tous deux semblaient si terrorisés à la vue de ce dessin animé. Aussi, demanda-il.

« - Euh… Vous allez bien, vous deux… ?

\- L-l-l-le, bafouilla Edward… Le truc… Là… Cette… Cette chose…

\- De quoi ? La télé ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très récente, mais…

\- Ça bouge, s'exclama Alphonse ! Ça parle !

\- Quoi ? »

Thomas explosa alors de rire, sous le regard stupéfié des deux garçons.

« Mais d'où vous sortez, tous les deux ? Vous n'avez donc jamais vu de télévision de votre vie ?

\- Té… Télé… Vision, bredouilla Edward ?

\- Bah oui, la télévision, quoi ! Non, sérieux les gars… La télé ! Un petit effort ! Vous êtes jeunes !

\- Oui…Euh… Ha, s'exclama Alphonse ! Oui, la télévision, mais bien sûr ! Oui, oui, on se rappelle, hein, Ed ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr, qu'on connaît ce truc ! On adore, c'était juste une petite blague ! Haha… Oui, on aime bien faire des blagues comme ça ! »

Thomas les regarda tous deux d'un air étonné, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Bah, peu importe. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, je vous laisse prendre une douche ! A plus tard, les deux rigolos ! »

Dès que Thomas eu franchi le seuil de la porte, les deux frères soupirèrent.

« - Il faut faire attention à ne pas avoir l'air trop étonnés face aux technologies de cette époque, déclara Edward.

\- Oui, mais c'était vraiment bizarre… Désolé, grand frère…

\- C'est rien, voyons ! On fera attention pour la suite, c'est tout… D'accord ? »

Alphonse hocha la tête.

« - Oui, bien sûr…

\- Bon, je te laisse… Il faut que j'aille me doucher. A plus tard, frérot, je me dépêche ! Et ne touche à rien, tu pourrais avoir de mauvaise surprise, et surtout, n'appuie sur aucun bouton !

\- Pas de souci, grand frère ! »

* * *

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, les frères Elric se trouvaient attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Même si le style de vêtements qu'ils portaient ne leur plaisait pas du tout, ils était ravis d'être propre, et secs. Edward avait conservé la serviette que lui avait donné Thomas autour du cou en attendant que ses longs cheveux qu'il avait laissé détachés ne sèchent, et Alphonse avait put brosser les siens afin qu'ils retrouvent leur coiffure habituelle. Edward portait maintenant un sweat-shirt à capuche gris-beige et un jean noir, alors que son frère avait revêtu un pull en laine vert foncé et un jean bleu marine.

Tous deux s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur l'appétissant petit déjeuner qui se trouvait devant eux quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Thomas s'excusa et s'éclipsa vers cette dernière sous le regard curieux des garçons. Il ne revint qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que les deux frères terminaient les tartines couvertes de pâte à tartiner au chocolat que leur avait proposé l'homme. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé cela délicieux. Le fait qu'ils n'y avaient jamais goûté avait de nouveau étonné Thomas, mais il commençait déjà à s'habituer aux bizarreries notables chez les garçons.

Après avoir terminé le petit déjeuner, Thomas proposa à Edward et Alphonse d'aller se reposer : ils avaient, d'après lui, des têtes de déterrés. Les deux frères acceptèrent avec enthousiasme : ils étaient effectivement épuisés. L'homme les conduisit donc jusqu'à une chambre au premier étage de la maison, et les deux blonds constatèrent sans pour autant le commenter la nostalgie qu'avaient pris les traits de Thomas lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier les laissa ensuite seuls en leur annonçant qu'ils pouvaient dormir aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Ils l'avaient remercié, et l'homme était parti.

Les deux jeunes se glissèrent rapidement sous les draps agréablement confortables de leurs lits, et s'endormirent sans prononcer un mot de plus, tout en repensant à leurs incroyables découvertes de la journée, et au fait qu'ils étaient vraiment, vraiment mal...

* * *

 _Voili voilou !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je l'ai publié deux jours plus tôt, parce que j'ai reçu quelques petites reviews tout à fait charmantes !_

 _Oui, je sais, ma théorie du vide est un peu confuse et tout à fait inconcevable... Mais c'est quand même pas trop mal ! Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose ! Puisqu'on ne sait pas énormément de choses à propos du vide, alors c'est possible ! Enfin, dans le cadre de l'alchimie... Je crois ? Même si c'est très tiré par les cheveux, j'avoue que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la penser, alors que l'expliquer de manière plus ou moins fluide ne prend que quelques lignes... Il y a de la réflexion derrière !_

 _Je pense que c'est tout pour ce chapitre... Si vous apercevez quelques incohérences, erreurs, et autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, j'en tiendrais compte ! Et si vous avez des idées concernant la suite de la fanfic, faîtes-les moi parvenir, je saurais les utiliser !_

 _J'ai également une déclaration à faire ! JE NE SUPPRIMERAIS JAMAIS MES ACCENTS CIRCONFLEXES DE MES FANFICTIONS, POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU. (Que vient faire un quelconque dieu là-dedans ? aucune idée xD). Je ne changerais pas mon orthographe, que m'en veuille le gouvernement français, bon sang ! Tout ça pour que les pauvres petits gens qui ont la flemme de s'intéresser de près à la belle langue de Victor Hugo puisse tout de même la parler... Rah. -Vale n'é pa contente. L ném pa sa du tou. Nénufar.- URGH. Mon cerveau a explosé. BREF._

 _Je publierais la suite dans un délai de deux semaines. Elle est déjà écrite et prête (accent circonflexe, honneur à toi !) à être publiée, j'ai trois chapitres d'avance depuis le début de cette fanfiction. On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Je verrais donc si je publie quelques jours en avance ou pas, tout dépendra de VOUS !_

 _Laissez donc une petite trace de votre passage par ici, que ce soit pour complimenter, pour critiquer, pour conseiller, proposer des idées, signaler votre impatience (ou pas !), critiquer le gouvernement français et ses réformes sur l'orthographe, parler de la migration des canards et des oies sauvages... Erck, je divague..._

 _A la revoyure !_

 _Vale_


	4. Chapitre trois : Expériences et Succès

_Yo ! Me revoilà avec deux jours de retard (roooh, ça va... C'aurait pu être pire !), mais j'ai une bonne excuse : coupure d'internet ! Mais me voici de retour, et en pleine forme !_

 _Réponse aux reviews (à l'unique review, en fait *tristesse*) :_

 _Guest (Kanade-Chin) : Ouah ! Je n'avais jamais reçu de si grosse review jusqu'à présent ! Et en plus, elle est superbe ! Un vrai chef d'oeuvre de review ! Auquel je vais m'empresser de répondre !_  
 _GRAND UN : merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu trouves ma fanfic bien écrite, c'est génial et très confortant dans mon rôle d'auteur ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mon style soit fluide, j'ai réellement du travailler ce point, ayant tendance à faire de trop longues propositions... HUM. Très bien, je ne changerai rien (ou tout du moins, j'essayerais) !_  
 _GRAND DEUX : Tu m'as percée à jour pour la référence à Joséphine Ange Gardien ! xD En fait, l'idée de faire atterrir Ed sous la table m'est venue un soir dans mon lit, juste après avoir regardé Joséphine Ange Gardien avec ma petite sœur... J'ai trouvé le concept extrêmement hilarant et me suis esclaffée dans mon lit. Voilà, tu as l'explication ! xD_  
 _En ce qui concerne les OC, j'hésite encore à en intégrer un/une, mais qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un apparaîtra à un moment donné ? Je compte effectivement utiliser Mustang n°2, pour la simple raison que j'aime ce perso (pas autant que Ed, mais tout de même !). D'autres personnages viendront également aider nos héros, mais je resterai silencieuse pour le moment quant à leur identité !_  
 _Thomas est très gentil, effectivement, j'ose espérer qu'il existe toujours des personnages aussi accueillant par les temps qui courent..._  
 _Encore merci, et la suite, la voilà ! N'hésite pas à poster un aussi long commentaire que le précédent sur ce chapitre-ci (si tu trouves assez de contenu, bien sûr xD), cela me ferrais très très plaisir ^^ ! Au plaisir de te re-répondre !_

 _Chapitre trois, en avant, enjoy !_

* * *

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST : LES SAUVEURS DU FUTUR  
CHAPITRE TROIS : EXPÉRIENCES ET SUCCÈS

Cela faisait longtemps que les frères Elric n'avaient pas dormi dans un bon lit. Aussi, quand le plus jeune des deux se réveilla, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur. Il avait dormi sur un matelas, un vrai, et bien rembourré ! Depuis que lui et Edward avaient quitté Munich, ils n'avaient dormi que dans des vieux hôtels miteux (ils n'avaient pas les moyens pour mieux, de toute façon...). Alors, ne sentir aucun ressort défoncé titiller son dos durant son sommeil, c'était extraordinaire.

Après une 3 bonnes minutes d'extase devant son matelas, Alphonse se tourna vers le lit de son frère. Vide. Le jeune homme soupira. Évidemment, son frère ne se reposait presque jamais. Il avait encore dû trouver quelque chose sur l'alchimie en cherchant le sommeil et s'était surement relevé pour tester ses théories.

Alphonse lâcha un nouveau soupir tout en se redressant sur son lit. Après s'être étiré, appréciant le fait qu'aucune partie de son corps, ses jambes exclues, n'était douloureuse, il repoussa la couette du lit et se releva.

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, le jeune Elric put observer un magnifique soleil... Levant ?! Il avait dormi presque une journée complète ? Pas étonnant que son frère soit parti...

Alphonse sorti de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée si tous dormaient, et se dirigea de mémoire vers la cuisine.

Cette dernière se trouvait être vide. Alphonse afficha une légère moue déçue : il aurait tout de même bien voulu rencontrer quelqu'un... Un petit bruit provenant de la pièce d'à côté comme un léger grondement, attira l'attention du jeune garçon qui se dirigea curieusement vers la source du bruit, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'étrange appareil qui produisait une image mouvante et du son sur un écran lumineux. Un autre détail frappa ensuite Alphonse : sur le canapé en cuir du salon se trouvait une petite fille, d'approximativement sept ou huit ans, avachie sur la banquette, les yeux braqués sur les petits personnages animés à l'écran, comme hypnotisée par ces derniers.

Probablement la fille de Thomas.

Alphonse préféra ne pas la déranger, mais il se souvint que son grand frère avait disparu, et que peut-être que la petite aurait pu l'apercevoir quitter la maison. Alors, le blond s'empressa d'aborder timidement et poliment - ce qui était étrange, du fait qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui - la gamine.

"Euh... Bonjour, mademoiselle, excusez-moi..."

La petite brunette se tourna vers lui, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors d'une lueur d'excitation certaine.

" - Dis, c'est toi Alphonze, demanda-t'elle en zozotant avec empressement ?

\- Oui, euh... C'est moi...

\- Z'ai un message très beaucoup secret à te tranzmettre, déclara la petite d'une voix solennelle.

\- Ah oui, demanda Alphonse en souriant à l'ouïe du langage enfantin de l'enfant ?

\- Oui, viens, rapprosses-toi, ze vais te le dire dans ta petite oreille, chuchota la petite brune en faisant signe à Alphonse de se rapprocher, d'un air méfiant. On aurait presque dit qu'elle s'attendait à être espionnée... Ce qui était le cas : elle semblait prendre sa mission très au sérieux !

\- D'accord, accepta Alphonse avec un sourire amusé du sérieux de l'enfant, qui approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme afin de lui transmettre son message discrètement.

\- Z'ai rencontré ton petit... Ah non, c'était ton grand frère... Mais il était plus petit que toi, ze crois... Et bah ze l'ai rencontré ce matin et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était parti tezter un truc bizarre au bord de la rivière, dans la forêt de derrière le villaze...

\- Un truc bizarre, demanda Alphonse interloqué ?

\- Voui, mais ze sais pas trop c'est quoi en fait, il a dit qu'il pouvait pas me dire, répondit-elle d'un air boudeur.

\- Hm, d'accord, je vois, merci beaucoup... Euh... Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Z-z-Jeanne, répondit la petite avec difficulté à cause de son zozotement.

\- Alors merci, Jeanne, tu as fait du bon boulot, bravo !"

Ladite Jeanne exécuta une maladroite esquisse de salut militaire avant de se replonger dans son dessin animé, laissa Alphonse de nouveau seul.

Le jeune homme décida rapidement d'aller à la rencontre de son frère qui faisait il ne savait trop quoi dans la forêt. Il se dépêcha donc d'enfiler le pull que Thomas lui avait prêté, ses affaires à lui n'étant pas encore sèches, et il quitta la maison à pas de loup, pour ne réveiller personne.

Heureusement pour lui, il possédait une mémoire fichtrement bonne, et il se souvenait approximativement de la direction à suivre pour arriver à la forêt. ll y parvint donc sans trop de détours, et suivit ensuite l'unique sentier qui partait du village.

Alphonse n'eût pas à chercher très longtemps : au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un grognement sourd suivit de quelques froissements de feuilles, et se dirigea instinctivement vers l'origine de ces bruits, bien caractéristiques d'une certaine personne énervée, autrement dit...

"Ed !"

Lorsqu'il vit son petit frère s'approcher de lui, l'intéressé soupira et demanda, plus pour amorcer la conversation que pour autre chose.

" - Oh, Al... Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir. Super. Et toi ? T'es là depuis combien de temps, grand frère ? Et tu fais quoi, tout seul ici ?

\- Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à dormir en fait, et du coup, j'ai dîné avec la famille de Thomas hier soir. T'as vraiment dormi longtemps ! Enfin bref, sa petite famille est super sympa, et ils veulent tous qu'on reste chez eux le temps qu'on se trouve un logement... M'enfin, on va pas abuser de leur hospitalité trop longtemps, non plus. On va vite se trouver un pieux à nous quelque part en ville, faut pas s'attacher aux gens d'ici, Al, on partira bientôt. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et j'ai pu développer ma théorie sur le vide et l'alchimie dans ce monde. Je pensais qu'elle était bonne, alors je suis venu ici il y a déjà une bonne heure et je l'ai testée, mais ça ne veut pas marcher ! Ça m'énerve de ne pas trouver, et si ça se trouve, la vérité m'a raconté des bobards et on a même pas d'alchimie...

\- Allons, grand frère, tenta de le raisonner en souriant doucement Alphonse... Je suis sur que la vérité ne t'as pas mentît, et puis, je suis sur que tu y es presque, tu vas y arriver, Ed !

\- Mouais... T'as peut-être raison, soupira Edward. Je vais continuer, alors..."

L'aîné des frères ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration, et rouvrit ses deux paupières. Il se saisit d'un grand bâton à ses pieds, et commença à tracer un cercle de transmutation assez large, d'un diamètre d'approximativement trois ou quatre mètres. Les inscriptions et formes que traça Edward n'étaient pas connus d'Alphonse, qui observait avec attention son grand frère.

Une fois le cercle terminé, Edward prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration, avant d'apposer d'un geste rapide et précis ses deux paumes sur le bord du cercle. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais la réaction attendue ne vint pas, et le petit blond se releva d'un air rempli de rage, avant de balancer un coup de pied dans la terre entourant le cercle, envoyant en l'air de nombreux petits cailloux et morceaux de terre en tout genre.

Alphonse soupira doucement. Son frère agissait véritablement comme un gamin, impulsivement, de façon immature et impatiente... Comme d'habitude.

" - J'y arriverai jamais, tu vois, Al, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Ça ne marche pas, pas du tout ! Et pourtant, je suis sur que ma théorie est bonne... Encore une fois, le problème doit venir de moi ! Décidément, je suis vraiment bon à rien... Même pas fichu d'effectuer une transmutation de base dans ce foutu monde...

\- Eh, Ed, s'exclama Alphonse ! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, ça ne sert à rien... Tu vas juste perdre ton temps et ton énergie ! Tu sais bien que pour trouver solution à un problème, il faut se concentrer, s'acharner, et surtout ne jamais abandonner ou perdre son sang froid... Tu n'as toujours pas compris cela, après toutes les épreuves que nous avons surmonté !

\- Hm... Ouais... Peut-être bien... Mais... Mais tu vois bien que rien ne marche... C'est vraiment rageant ! Regardes, tu vois ce cercle ? J'y ai rajouté les symboles du vide, entre les quelques formules alchimiques de base, là, et là, montra Edward de sa main de chair. Cela aurait, selon moi dû amplifier la transmutation, créé plus de vide, les électrons, protons et neutrons auraient dû s'écarter et laisser place au vide... Mais rien, rien du tout ! Je ne comprends pas...

\- Mais... Pourquoi le vide, frérot ? Qu'est-ce que le vide a à faire là-dedans... ?"

L'aîné des deux frères soupira un grand coup et exposa la théorie qu'il avait développé la veille lorsque tous deux s'étaient abrités de la pluie sous ce grand arbre à son petit frère. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Edward. S'ils avaient été dans leur monde, nul doute qu'il aurait été l'un des plus grands alchimistes de toute l'histoire de l'alchimie...

Oui, car sa théorie faisait plus que se tenir, c'était à un minuscule pas de la certitude... Et dire que personne n'y avait pensé jusqu'à présent ! C'était pourtant si évident...

Sa théorie expliquée, Edward décida de suivre les conseils de son frère et de se remettre au travail. Ainsi, le plus vieux des Elric s'acharna jusqu'à ce que le soleil sout haut au-dessus de leur tête. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alphonse remarqua remarqua les profondes cernes violettes sous les deux yeux dorés et fatigués de son frère. Évidemment, s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit... Al proposa donc à Edward de rentrer chez Thomas pour se reposer un peu, ou au moins se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, ce que l'aîné accepta sans rechigner. Tous deux rentrèrent donc à la petite maison qui leur servait pour le moment de logement.

Là, ils trouvèrent Thomas, en compagnie de quelques hommes qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré. Alors qu'Edward passa à côté d'eux sans même un signe de tête respectueux pour se diriger vers la cuisine, Alphonse les salua et demanda à Thomas s'ils pouvaient préparer à manger dans la cuisine. Il y fut autorisé, mais Thomas précisa que lui et ses acolytes avaient déjà déjeuné, et donc que les frères n'avaient pas besoin de préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Alphonse pris, après un timide remerciement, congé des hommes pour rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine, le blondinet déjà en train de sortir quelques aliments du réfrigérateur.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, lui qui n'avait pas vu la mère de famille cuisiner la veille, et qui n'avait donc encore jamais vu de réfrigérateur de ce genre de sa vie. Bah, il allait falloir s'habituer à ce genre de technologie moderne dans ce monde...

Bien sûr, Edward savait sortir quelques ingrédients du frigo et des placards, mais quant à l'utilisation des plaques chauffantes de la gazinière, il n'en menait pas si loin... Il appuya sur quelques boutons qui entouraient les plaques, et attendit une quelconque réaction. Mais bien sûr, rien ne vint, la chaleur produite sous les plaques ne produisant aucune flamme visibles au-dessus...

Et alors, Edward effectua l'un des gestes les plus stupides de sa vie. Et pourtant, en action stupide et irréfléchie, il avait bien donné auparavant... Afin de trouver une source de chaleur sur la gazinière, il y apposa franchement sa main. Et il compris immédiatement qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Il retira vivement sa main, et poussa un hurlement de douleur sous les yeux effarés de son petit frère, qui ne comprenait à proprement parler rien à la situation actuelle.

Alors qu'Edward s'était roulé en boule par terre sur sa main brûlée, Alphonse se précipita en-dehors de la cuisine et appela Thomas d'une voix tremblante. Ce dernier rappliqua rapidement dans la pièce témoin de la scène la plus ridicule de toute son existence de cuisine, et découvrit un Edward replié sur sa main gauche, laissant échapper quelques gémissements de douleur.

Thomas observa tour à tour sans comprendre Edward et Alphonse qui s'était agenouillé aux côtés de son frère en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, et finit par se pencher à son tour vers le garçon pour lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'aîné Elric tandis sa main brûlée à l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, qui, dès qu'il comprit, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

"Mais passes-moi vite ta main sous l'eau !"

Comme Edward ne semblait que peu enclin à bouger, regardant Thomas comme on regardait un fou, l'homme l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à avancer vers l'évier. Il alluma le robinet et un jet d'eau gelé vint s'abattre sur la main meurtrie d'Edward, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Un gênant silence s'installa dans la pièce, entre Thomas qui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de proposer d'héberger de tels imbéciles, Edward qui observait sa main sur laquelle se développait déjà une cloque de taille assez conséquente, et Alphonse qui observait son frère d'un air plus qu'inquiet.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut Edward, dont la main enflait à vue d'œil.

" - Euh... C'était quoi, ça... ?

\- Ça ? Bah une bonne grosse brûlure, lui répondit Thomas ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Je sais pas, moi, s'exclama Edward d'un air indigné !

\- Mais t'as bien touché quelque chose de brûlant pour que ta main se retrouve dans cet état !

\- J'en sais rien ! J'ai juste touché ce truc, là, dit-il en pointant la "gazinière" du doigt.

\- Mais espèce d'inconscient ! Tu ne t'es pas dit un instant que tu risquais de te brûler ?!

\- Mais il n'y avait pas de feu, s'indigna Ed ! Je pouvais pas deviner, moi !

\- Mais il n'y a jamais de feu sur des plaques chauffantes !"

Les deux garçons blonds se regardèrent l'un l'autre sans comprendre. Des plaques chauffantes ? Sans feu ? Impossible !

Voyant les airs estomaqués que prenaient les frères, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Décidément, ces garçons étaient bien étranges... Enfin, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Après un signe exaspéré de la main, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses acolytes, laissant les deux jeunes hommes à leur stupéfaction.

* * *

Après s'être remis de la terreur que leur avait offert les plaques chauffantes, Ed et Al avaient opté pour les restes du repas de la veille qui trainaient dans le frigo. Éviter tout contact avec les machines qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avait été l'une des plus sages décisions qu'avait pris les deux frères, selon Edward, dont la main avait été finalement pansée et bandée par Thomas.

Les deux blonds avaient donc dévoré d'un appétit féroce leur repas improvisé avant de se remettre en route pour la forêt, au grand dam d'Alphonse qui aurait préféré que son frère prenne un peu de repos. Mais Ed était têtu, et ce n'était pas un secret qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête quant aux conseils qui lui étaient donnés... Aux alentours de 15 heures, les deux garçons étaient donc de retour dans la forêt, et Edward déjà de nouveau au travail, tentant de faire fonctionner son alchimie.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, l'aîné des deux blonds traçant des cercles de différentes tailles et profondeur, ornés de divers symboles alchimiques. Jusqu'à 19 heures, rien ne se produisit, mais heureusement, la motivation d'Edward était plus puissante que tous les échecs cuisants qu'il subissait. Seulement, alors que la nuit approchait doucement mais surement, une sorte d'illumination subvint dans l'esprit de l'aîné Elric. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose, et s'apprêtait à mettre le doigt sur la plus importante des informations. Afin de ne pas perdre le fil de la réflexion qu'il allait conduire, il l'énonça à haute voix, comptant sur son frère pour retenir ce qu'il aurait été susceptible d'oublier.

" Le vide. Le vide, c'est ce qui se trouve entre les protons, neutrons et électrons dans un atome. C'est également notre source d'énergie, ce en quoi les vies de ce monde sont transformées par le passage dans la porte de la vérité. L'alchimie permet d'utiliser le vide, cette énergie, afin de transmuter. Dans ce monde, il est en apparence impossible d'utiliser l'alchimie. Mais il n'y a auxune raison pour que les vie de notre monde ne traversent pas la porte ! Selon cette supposition, il existerait de l'énergie nécessaire à l'alchimie dans ce monde-ci, en provenance de l'autre monde. Dans ce cas, il suffirait uniquement de créer un cercle de transmutation parfait pour que le vide y soit total afin de pouvoir transmuter. Du vide physique, donc. Mais il existe également un autre vide, que j'ai jusque là totalement laissé de côté ! Et pourtant, il pourrait être l'élément manquant à ma théorie... Oui, le vide spirituel." Alphonse haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. "Afin de concentrer l'énergie du vide, il faut autre chose que les cercles de transmutation... Il faut faire le vide dans notre esprit. C'est ça, la solution que je recherchais, Al, c'est sur ! L'énergie alchimique étant beaucoup plus difficile à concentrer dans ce monde, il faut autre chose que l'action de joindre les mains ! Et c'est ça, le vide spirituel, c'est ça, qu'il me manquait..."

Edward s'arrêta de parler, laissant un sourire radieux illuminer son visage. Il traça de nouveau un large et profond cercle de transmutation dans la terre de la forêt encore humide de la veille, sous les yeux ébahis d'Al, qui n'en revenait pas du génie de son aîné. Ce dernier, une fois le cercle terminé, s'installa en tailleur devant son oeuvre, et ferma les yeux, sans aucun doute pour se concentrer et faire le vide dans son esprit.

Quelques dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Edward ne bouge afin d'apposer ses mains sur le cercle, dans un geste terriblement lent. Alphonse comprit que son frère ne devait probablement pas réfléchir, mais qu'il agissait d'instinct. Il devait très surement avoir réussi à vider son esprit de toute pensée. Le plus jeune, bien que plus grand en taille des deux frères observa impatiemment et avec excitation la mise en œuvre de l'intelligence extraordinaire de son frère.

A peine les mains d'Edward entrèrent en contact avec les profonds sillons du cercle que celui-ci s'illuminait d'une puissante lumière bleue et que de gigantesques et éblouissants éclairs bleus en jaillissaient. De bien trop impressionnants éclairs pour une transmutation "de base". Des éclairs qui s'abattirent sur la forêt toute entière. Des éclairs qui firent s'envoler d'épais nuages de terre et de poussière dans l'étendue verte et marron. Des éclairs qui se regroupèrent vers Edward qui avait déjà disparu sous la lumière aveuglante qu'il produisait, sous le regard d'un Alphonse en panique totale. D'un Alphonse qui venait de comprendre que quelque chose d'énorme clochait dans cette transmutation...

* * *

Le vide. Edward avait fait le vide total dans son esprit. Plus aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit. Si, une seule, qui avait jailli presque instinctivement, et qui avait ordonné aux muscles de son corps d'entrer en contact avec le cercle devant lui. Ses muscles avaient obéit. Il avait claqué des mains et ces dernières étaient descendus toutes seules vers le sol. Et le cercle de transmutation s'était activé. Oh oui, pour s'être activé, il s'était activé... Et Edward l'avait immédiatement sentit. Et bien trop.

A peine avait-il posé ses mains sur le sol qu'il avait eu une étrange impression. Ou plutôt, un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'il utilisait l'alchimie, de sentir une sorte de courant d'énergie traverser son corps. Cette énergie qui le traversait d'habitude en très faible quantité, il la ressentait maintenant de façon beaucoup plus forte. Non, de façon incroyablement plus forte. Bien trop, d'ailleurs. Un centième de seconde ne s'était pas écoulé après la transmutation qu'Edward avait déjà totalement perdu le contrôle de son alchimie. De l'énergie, il y en avait en bien trop grande quantité ! Il la sentait parcourir tout son corps, produisant d'incontrôlables tremblements dans celui-ci. Des orteils aux crâne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, non seulement à cause du phénomène alchimique, mais également de peur, et plus tard, de douleur. De peur, parce qu'il craignait réellement que la transmutation ne prenne une ampleur catastrophique, et même qu'elle détruise une bonne partie de la forêt. De douleur, car il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser l'énergie malgré tous ses efforts qui lui crispaient horriblement chaque muscle de son corps.

Après quelque secondes, Edward comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler la réaction alchimique, et il tenta alors d'arrêter totalement la transmutation. Un seul problème survint, mais primordial : impossible. Impossible de stopper la réaction. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvînt pas. Et pourtant, s'il ne voulait pas détruire la forêt complète, voir les villages alentours, il devait y parvenir... Une seule solution au problème : parvenir à catalyser le trop plein d'énergie et le faire s'évaporer dans son propre corps. C'est ce qu'Edward essaya d'effectuer. Difficile manœuvre que de manipuler quelque chose d'immatériel ! Et pourtant, le jeune homme parvînt, sans trop savoir comment, à dissiper l'énergie dans son corps... Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il en déduisit plus tard. Car, alors qu'il tentait de ramener à lui toute l'énergie alchimique qui l'entourait, son corps tremblant de part en part, transperçant Ed d'atroces douleurs musculaires, une sorte de... Vide ? Happa son esprit, l'attirant rapidement dans une dangereuse inconscience.

* * *

Entre quelques éclairs aveuglants que produisait la transmutation et qui menaçaient de détruire la forêt, Alphonse put entrevoir le visage crispé de douleur due à l'effort surhumain qu'il était en train de produire d'Edward. Dans un mouvement de panique et d'inquiétude pour son frère, le plus jeune des deux blonds se précipita vers l'autre, bravant le tourbillon d'énergie alchimique. Mais, alors qu'il entrait en contact avec les éclairs bleutés, ces derniers s'estompèrent doucement, laissant apparaître, au centre de leur tourbillon, le jeune homme blond dont les yeux étaient clos, agenouillé devant un énorme cratère, avec, en son centre, une sorte de grosse masse de terre boueuse, sans aucune forme descriptible... Mais Al ne s'attarda pas du tout sur ce détail, car il remarqua que son grand frère ne rouvrait pas les yeux, et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Et, pire encore, il le vit piquer du nez vers le sol, et dévaler la pente du cratère pour venir heurter la masse boueuse qui stoppa net sa chute.

Horrifié, Alphonse dévala à son tour le cratère du plus vite qu'il put, et se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur ses deux genoux aux côtés de son frère qui semblait atrocement immobile. Le premier réflexe - et probablement le meilleur et le plus adapté à la situation - qu'eut Alphonse fut de prendre le pouls de l'aîné.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Al, ce dernier put sentir une légère pulsation traverser les veines de son frère. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était, mais alors, pas du tout la réaction attendue par Edward. Il était clair et net que celui-ci avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la transmutation. Il était même quasi-certain qu'il avait failli y passer... A cette pensée, Alphonse pâlit plus encore qu'auparavant. L'idée de perdre son frère à peine retrouvé, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmonté... Cette idée lui était plus qu'insupportable . Ils avaient déjà passé quatre ans, quatre longues années, séparés l'un de l'autre, avec aucun moyen de savoir si l'autre était en vie ou non, ce n'était pas pour mourir aussi facilement et aussi stupidement à la première difficulté venue...

Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, quelques larmes filtrèrent des yeux d'Al, qui enfouit son visage dans le sweat de son frère, laissant libre court à ses pleurs. Il venait d'avoir bien plus peur qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, et il avait cruellement besoin d'évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion qui s'était accumulé en lui en l'espace de quelques petites minutes. Bien sûr, son frère avait probablement besoin de soins, de l'analyse d'un médecin, et peut-être même plus, Al n'en avait aucune idée, puisqu'il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pour le moment, le jeune garçon resta ainsi immobile, simplement secoué par d'incontrôlables sanglots, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et venir tremper les habits d'Edward. Son frère était sain et sauf, ou presque. Vivant. Il était vivant. Pour le reste, il aviserait plus tard. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Oui, il improviserait tout le reste plus tard.

Plus tard...

* * *

 _Voici venue la fin du chapitre trois !_

 _Oui, je fais déjà souffrir nos deux blondinets, mais tout le monde sait que je suis sadique... N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Au sujet de la petite Jeanne, son prénom vient de celui de ma petite soeur de sept ans, presque aussi fan que moi de FMA... Elle lit aussi ma fanfiction (oui, je sais, elle est jeune, et blablabla... Mais elle lit sans arrêt, ce n'est pas de ma faute !), et est plus que ravie que son nom y apparaisse ! Voilà voilà..._

 _Des explications sur la dernière scène viendront au prochain chapitre, pas d'inquiétude ! Ce chapitre quatre paraîtra dans deux semaines, il est écrit et prêt à être publié ! Je n'aurais donc, à moins d'un fâcheux événement, pas de retard sur sa publication !_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ce serait super motivant, vraiment !_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Vale_


	5. Chapitre quatre : Attente et Réveil

_Hey guys !_

 _Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne, comme vous pouvez le voir ! Pile à l'heure !_

 _Réponse à la review de ma guest adorée ( oui, depuis que j'ai vu tes romans de commentaires en fait xD ) Kanade-Chin : Je réponds TOUJOURS aux reviews, qui me font tant plaisir que je ne peux m'empêcher de les lire à tous mes proches tant elles me rendent euphorique ! Et puis, le père Noël existe, voyons ! Je prends des photos avec lui dès que je le croise en période de fêtes ! Non mais !_  
 _Aaaah, tant de compliments, c'est trop d'honneurs... ! Oui, la plaque chauffante... J'ai écris ce passage en attendant mon train, et j'ai explosé de rire toute seule en m'imaginant la scène... Réaction de toute la trentaine de personnes agglutinée sur le quai à côté de moi ? Je te laisse imaginer..._  
 _Oh, la théorie du vide ? En toute honnêteté, j'ai moi-même du mal à m'y retrouver dedans ! Les automails d'Ed ? No problem, il porte cette espèce fausse peau étrange comme dans le film ! Et il s'est brûlé l'autre main, ce qui ne pose donc aucun problème :)_  
 _Oui, moi aussi, j'aime faire et voir souffrir notre petit Edo tout kawaii *^* Promis, je ne ferrais rien de trop méchant à Alounet (ou presque pas... Ou alors... Qui sait ? )_  
 _Ah, toi aussi tu as une petite sœur ? En fait j'en ai trois. Et un petit frère. Et trois demi-frères plus âgés que moi. Oui, ça fait beaucoup. Mais bon, on s'éclate bien lors des réunions de famille ! Je te raconte pas le bazar ! Et quand on commence à s'engueuler... ! Bon, stop le racontage de vie..._  
 _Et au fait, tu écris une fic ? Où ça ? Je peux la lire ?_  
 _Bref, merci encore, et voici la suite tant attendue (ou pas ? TwT ) ! J'ose espérer te revoir apparaître dans la section reviews de ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Et maintenant, chapitre quatre ! Enjoy !~_

* * *

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST : LES SAUVEURS DU FUTUR  
CHAPITRE QUATRE : ATTENTE ET RÉVEIL

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'Alphonse était rentré chez Thomas et sa famille, les Stone, les yeux gonflés et rougis par les nombreuses larmes qu'il avait versé, portant sur son dos le corps inerte d'Edward. Trois jours que ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert un œil. Trois jours qu'Alphonse, mort d'inquiétude, le veillait...

Le médecin était passé dans la nuit qui avait suivi 'l'incident', et avait diagnostiqué une sorte de paralysie temporaire due à un effort beaucoup trop important des muscles. Pas seulement des muscles d'une partie du corps, non. De tous les muscles, y comprit ceux du cœur et des principaux organes. Bien évidemment, le médecin avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, et alors, Alphonse s'était vu contraint de mentir. Il détestait le faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et de toute façon, lui-même ne savait pas ce qui avait mis son frère dans un tel état. Il avait donc raconté qu'il avait trouvé Edward inconscient dans la forêt, et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et le vieux médecin l'avait cru, bien qu'il ne cessait de répéter que jamais, en trente-cinq ans de carrière, il n'avait vu de pareil cas, et que pourtant, il en avait vu des choses !

Le vieil homme avait donc prescrit un repos total, ce qui, selon lui, serait sûrement inévitable de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait les muscles de son patient. Les courbatures ne disparaîtraient pas du jour au lendemain... Et la faiblesse de son corps provoquerait très sûrement bientôt une forte fièvre au Jeune homme.

Le médecin avait donc quitté la maison des Stone, demandant aux occupants de cette dernière de prendre garde à ce que rien d'anormal n'arrive à Ed durant son sommeil. Le cœur, muscle le plus important de tout le corps humain, pouvait s'arrêter de battre à tout moment, si le muscle était trop endommagé. Al avait tremblé de peur aux paroles du médecin, mais s'était montré brave - bien plus qu'il ne se sentait l'être, tout du moins -, et avait simplement hoché la tête.

Et maintenant, trois jours après la visite du médecin, il était là, aux côtés de son frère, espérant un réveil de ce dernier le plus vite possible. Mais rien ne se passait. Depuis trois jour, il ne quittait le chevet de son aîné que pour aller grignoter, généralement poussé par Thomas ou sa femme, Sylvia, qui s'inquiétaient énormément pour les deux jeunes hommes, autant pour Alphonse que pour Edward. Et il y avait de quoi. Al ne s'accordait que quelques minutes de sommeil lorsque la fatigue devenait trop insupportable, et déjà, de grosses et profondes cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, telles deux poches remplies de la fatigue et du stress qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

Alors qu'il commençait à piquer du nez vers le lit sur lequel reposait Edward, un léger grincement de porte le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, et aperçu, dans l'entrebaillure de la porte, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns et courts et au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur à qui il avait parlé trois jours plus tôt. Il lui sourit, ce qu'elle prit pour une invitation à entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'avança donc vers Alphonse, les mains cachées derrière son dos. En fait, la petite semblait bien plus calme que lorsqu'elle avait accompli sa 'mission' de messager, quelques jours auparavant... Quand elle fut arrivée à quelques centimètres d'Al, elle tourna la tête vers Edward, qui reposait toujours sur le lit, yeux clos, et pâle comme jamais. La petite brune afficha une légère grimace et retourna ensuite la tête vers la première cible de son attention. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit, et elle ôta les mains de derrière son dos, pour tendre ses deux poings fermés vers Al.

"Dans quelle main ?"

Le blondinet afficha une expression confuse et surprise, qui fit doucement rire la petite.

"Tu dois choisir une main ! Z'ai ramené une surprize, et ze l'ai mis dans zune main, tu dois la trouver !"

Alphonse comprit enfin le but du jeu, et un large sourire vint fendre son visage, contrastant avec les sombres cernes sous ses yeux. Apercevant un morceau de papier brillant dépasser de la main droite de la petite, Al désigna la gauche, de façon à laisser gagner la brunette. Celle-ci afficha immédiatement un sourire vainqueur en ouvrant sa paume gauche.

"T'as perdu ! T'es trop nul ! C'était l'autre main !"

Al rit doucement, aussitôt imité par la brune, heureuse d'avoir réussi à redonner le moral au garçon déprimant depuis trois jours.

"Bon, tu sais quoi ? Ze vais quand même te donner ta surprize, pas'que ze t'aime bien !" Et elle ouvrit sa main droite, dévoilant un bonbon enroulé dans du papier doré. "En fait, c'est Maman qui me l'a donné pour mon goûter, mais ze voulais te le donner, paceque t'étais tout triste auzourd'hui, hier et le zour d'avant... Alors ze te le donne, comme ça tu seras content quand tu le manzeras, paceque un bonbon, c'est trop bon ! Quand z'en manze un, ze suis touzours très contente !"

Les simples paroles de l'enfant en face d'Al le touchèrent immédiatement. Cette petite avant un cœur en or, et elle lui rappelait étrangement une autre petite fille, le ramenant des années et des années en arrière. Nina. Cette petite que lui et Ed avaient été incapables de sauver des griffes de ce scientifique fou qu'était son père, et qui avait finalement été tuée par Scar, l'Ishval tueur d'alchimistes. Oui, cette petite lui rappelait Nina.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de grosses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et la brunette se rapprocha de lui, ramenant sa main contenant la friandise contre sa poitrine. Elle lui posa une main sur le bras, et demanda d'une voix inquiète, basculant sa tête sur le côté pour mieux voir le visage d'Al. "Dis, ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Z'ai fait que'que choze de mal ?" Le blondinet secoua la tête, et serra ses deux bras autour de l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était mis à pleurer quand elle lui avait tendu le bonbon. "T'aimes pas les bonbons, c'est ça... ?" Al secoua la tête, et murmura simplement un "merci" entre deux tremblements dus à ses pleurs muets. La petite pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Bah de rien, mais tu sais, il faut pas pleurer zuste pour ça, paceke sinon, ze vais être triste, moi aussi... Et Maman me dit touzours qu'il ne faut pas être trizte, ou sinon, on rendras aussi les autres triztes, et tout le monde sera touzours trizte... Moi ze pense que c'est pas drôle d'être trizte."

Malgré ses larmes, Al ne peut retenir un petit rire. Bien sûr qu'être triste, ce n'était pas drôle ! Le garçon essuya ses larmes d'une main, et sourit à la petite.

" - Merci, Jeanne, tu es vraiment adorable... Mais tu sais, tu peux manger ton bonbon, si tu veux !

\- Nan, il est pour toi, répondit la brunette en secouant la tête. Ze te le donnes !"

Elle lui tendit de nouveau le bonbon, qu'il prit dans ses mains, puis, sous le regard insistant de Jeanne, le déballa et l'apporta à sa bouche. Il l'avala après quelques secondes, alors que la petite battait des mains, ravie.

"Zénial, zénial ! Il était bon, hein, mon bonbon ? Maintenant tu es heureux, pas vrai ?! Alors on peut zouer tous les deux, puizque tu pleures plus !"

Al poussa alors un long soupir. C'était donc cela, l'idée que la petite avait derrière la tête... Mais l'intention n'en restait pas moins généreuse et attentionnée. Il hocha donc la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Du moment qu'ils ne quittaient pas la chambre dans laquelle reposait son grand frère...

" - Ok, alors ze vais aller sercher des feuilles et des crayons et on va dessiner tous les deux, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, on fait comme ça. "

Heureuse comme tout, la petite Jeanne sortit de la chambre en trottinant, sous le regard attendri d'Alphonse. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant à bout de bras une dizaine de feuilles et de nombreux crayons de couleur. Elle déposa le tout au pied du lit d'Edward, sur un grand tapis, et fit signe de se rapprocher à Al. Ce dernier s'accroupit donc aux côtés de la petite, qui commençait déjà à dessiner ce qui ressemblait - de très loin - à une figure humaine. Il sourit, avant d'attraper à son tour un crayon et une feuille. Il fit tourner le crayon dans ses doigts quelques instants avant de se mettre à dessiner furtivement quelques cercles de transmutation simples. Avec le premier, il aurait pu transmuter du bois, dans le but que celui-ci prenne la forme d'un petit cheval de bois, sculpté selon les goûts du garçon. Avec le second, il aurait pu réparer un objet cassé, comme la radio du barman de Liore...

Liore, cela semblait si lointain, et si proche en même temps au jeune garçon... A l'époque, son âme était encore rattachée à une armure. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la ville, lui et Ed cherchaient la pierre philosophale. Cet espèce de vieux fou de prêtre semblait la posséder, mais il s'était finalement avéré que la pierre était une fausse, simplement une pâle réplique de la véritable pierre. Cette pierre, ils l'avaient cherché si longtemps... Pour finalement en apprendre la conception, et refuser de devoir passer par un tel moyen pour récupérer leurs corps. Mais tout cela, c'était avant que Scar, l'Ishval, ne transforme Al en la pierre elle-même. Avant le combat final contre les Homonculus... Avant qu'Ed ne rende son corps à Al, et ne disparaisse pendant plusieurs années, laissant tout le monde le penser mort. Puis, il était revenu. Et était repartit. Mais Al l'avait suivi. Et maintenant, ils étaient coincés dans ce futur dont ils ne comprenaient rien, avec pour mission de sauver la Terre.

Véritablement, cela semblait être plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose... Mais ils avaient l'opportunité de retourner chez eux, retrouver tout le monde, Winry, Pinako, le colonel, et tous leurs amis... C'aurait été merveilleux. S'ils trouvaient un moyen de sauver ce monde. Et si Ed se décidait à se réveiller. Enfin, il suffirait d'être patient, ils trouveraient bien un moyen, se dit Al, tout en continuant de dessiner des cercles de transmutation sur la feuille de papier devant lui. Ils sauveraient ce monde, et retrouveraient le leur.

* * *

Après un bon quart d'heure de concentration intensive pour dessiner le garçon blond en face d'elle, Jeanne releva la tête de son ouvrage, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était satisfaite de son oeuvre. Elle se redressa, et apporta son dessin à Alphonse, qui dessinait encore des étranges rond avec des choses écrites dedans dans une langue bizarre. Le garçon releva la tête alors que la petite lui tirait sur la manche afin d'obtenir son attention. Elle lui montra son dessin d'un air vraiment fier qui fit sourire le blond.

"C'est pour toi ! Ze t'ai bien dessiné, hein ? Et après, ze dessinerais Edward ! Et ze lui donnerais quand il se réveilleras, comme ça il sera plus malade, il sera content, et il souriras, comme toi !"

Al sourit. Cette petite était définitivement trop adorable...

"Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Il sera surement très content ! Merci beaucoup, Jeanne, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, ton dessin est magnifique, et je te promet que je le garderai toujours avec moi !"

La petite fit 'oui' de la tête, avant d'attraper une nouvelle feuille et des crayons, probablement pour dessiner Edward, cette fois.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir joué à différents jeux pour s'occuper avec la petite fille, cette dernière avait insisté pour que Al vienne partager le diner avec le reste de la famille. Devant l'insistance de l'enfant, Alphonse avait finit par céder, en se disant que de toute façon, Edward ne se réveillerait probablement pas durant le petit laps de temps dont il aurait besoin pour dîner. Il avait donc suivit Jeanne au rez-de-chaussée et avait rejoint Thomas, Sylvia et leurs enfants dans la salle à manger, où il avait pris place sur une chaise, un peu gêné. Il était embarrassé de s'imposer ainsi à la famille Stone, sans rien donner en échange. Toujours le principe de l'échange équivalent qui lui torturait l'esprit... _L'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en échange._ Et il n'avait rien à offrir aux Stone, ce qui le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la famille semblait ravie d'avoir des invités... Même si l'un d'entre eux roupillait depuis trois jours et qu'ils avaient dû payer le médecin. Bah, ils devaient sans doute ne recevoir que très peu d'invités..

Le repas se passa rapidement, les Stone posant des questions à Alphonse sur l'histoire des deux frères, sur leur voyage depuis l'Allemagne, et le garçon tentait de répondre à chacune de leurs interrogations de la manière la plus cohérente possible, bien que certaines réponses faisaient parfois sourciller les deux adultes. Évidemment, puisque Al ne connaissait pas la situation géo-politique du monde en 2057, il lui était parfois bien difficile de répondre...

Alors que Sylvia était partie dans la cuisine et que Thomas sortait le gâteau qu'il avait mit à cuire quelques minutes plus tôt du four, un grand 'BOUM' se fit entendre à l'étage au-dessus de la salle à manger. Tous levèrent la tête vers le plafond, et Al se rendit compte se rendit compte qu'au-dessus de la pièce dans laquelle il était assis, se trouvait une chambre. La chambre qu'on lui avait prêté, à lui et à Ed. Il repoussa violemment sa chaise de la table, et se rua hors de la salle à manger vers les escaliers, la panique lui donnant des ailes. Arrivé au premier étage, il courut jusqu'à devant la chambre, et ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

Son premier réflexe fut de jeter son regard sur le lit sur lequel était sensé reposer son grand frère. _Sensé_. Car sur le lit, il ne restait plus qu'un oreiller. Al commençait _vraiment_ à paniquer, lorsqu'un gémissement et une sorte de froissement de drap attira son attention vers le sol, au pied du lit. La couverture du lit était roulée en boule par terre, et son volume semblait avoir doublé. Voir triplé. Voir plus. Al s'en approcha doucement, alors que le drap froissé paraissait s'agiter tout seul et pousser des gémissements rauques ressemblant étrangement à ceux de...

"Ed !"

Le jeune homme blond se trouvait effectivement sous le drap, étendu sur le tapis au pied du lit, et malgré les apparences, ses yeux fermés indiquaient qu'il était encore plongé dans ce profond sommeil qui le gardait prisonnier depuis déjà trois jours. Il secouait frénétiquement les bras, et ses paupières closes semblaient vouloir se fermer plus fort encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Ses dents s'étaient resserrées, mais lissaient tout de même s'échapper quelques gémissements. Un cauchemar. C'était probablement un cauchemar qu'Edward était en train d'avoir. Al le secoua doucement dans l'espoir de le réveiller, mais le garçon ne réagit pas à la tentative vaine de son petit frère. Des perles de sueur roulaient le long de son visage, surement à cause de la fièvre et du cauchemar.

"Grand frère ! Réveilles-toi !"

Al le secoua de nouveau, plus fortement cette fois-ci, mais une nouvelle fois, rien ne se produisit, et Ed semblait même se débattre de plus belle.

"Frérot ! Allez, fais un effort, réveilles-toi, c'est juste un cauchemar, ça va aller, je suis là, Ed... !"

Cette fois, Al le secoua plus violemment, inquiet par le visage pâle duquel dégoulinait des cascades de sueur de son frère. Celui-ci grogna, alors que ses deux paupières papillonnaient dans le vide pour tenter d'adapter sa vue à quelque chose d'autre que l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis quelques jours.

"Ed... !"

Alors que ses deux yeux se battaient pour trouver un point à fixer afin de rester ouverts, Edward prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles, preuves qu'il était toujours à demi-endormi. Al le secoua doucement une nouvelle fois.

" - A... A... Al, demanda Edward d'un air groggy et affolé en même temps, ... ?

\- Oui, Ed... C'est moi... Calmes-toi, s'il-te-plaît... Tu as fait un cauchemar...

\- Hein... ? Un... Cauche... Mar... ?

\- C'est ça, un cauchemar, rien d'autre. Allez, je vais te remettre sur ton lit... "

Edward acquiesça doucement. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage. Pourquoi ses muscles le tiraillaient-ils ainsi ? Il tenta néanmoins de se redresser, mais ses efforts furent vains. La douleur vrillait tous ses membres au moindre mouvement. Cette incapacité à bouger le fit doucement paniquer, et il dirigea ses deux yeux dorés remplis de détresse vers ceux de son frère, qui lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer, comprenant la raison de la panique de l'aîné. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Thomas débarqua dans la chambre, suivit par les visages de trois gamins, trois de ses enfants. L'homme aux cheveux bruns grisonnants aida Alphonse à ramener Ed sur son lit après que le plus jeune des deux adolescents aux cheveux d'or lui ait expliqué la situation. Il indiqua à la plus vieille de ses trois enfants, une adolescente autour de seize ans, d'aller chercher de l'ibuprofène afin de faire baisser la température d'Ed, qui ne devait pas être loin des 40°C. Le second enfant, un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, s'empressa d'aller chercher un linge gorgé d'eau fraîche dans la salle de bain, et le troisième, un autre garçon d'une douzaine d'années également - probablement le jumeau du précédent - , fut envoyé chercher un verre d'eau. Le père de famille, quant à lui, partit vers la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger. Les muscles de son invité n'allaient pas se remettre tous seuls, sans nourriture, tout de même !

Alphonse resta donc seul aux côtés de son frère qui se réveillait, lentement mais sûrement. L'air groggy qu'il affichait ne s'estompait décidément pas, mais la fièvre devait probablement en être la cause. Quand la médecine dont avait parlé Thomas - de l'ibuprofène ? - ferait effet, Ed se sentirait sûrement mieux. Mais déjà, à mesure que ses sens s'éveillaient, il semblait de moins en moins confus.

" - Al ? Demanda-t'il après quelques minutes.

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a grand frère ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Thomas et ses enfants sont partis chercher de l'eau, de la nourriture, un médicament et... "

Edward le coupa en secouant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ? Est-ce que... Enfin... L'alchimie... Ça a marché... ?"

Malgré la lueur d'excitation qui semblait presque malsaine dans la situation présente et qui luisait dans les yeux de son frère, Al ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez son aîné.

" - Bah quoi... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle... ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, grand frère ! A peine réveillé, que déjà tu parles de choses sérieuses... Tu pourrais te détendre, de temps en tant..."

Devant l'air insistant d'Edward, Al se reprit en soupirant. "Oui, ça a marché... Enfin... Pas exactement... C'était étrange, en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire avec la terre au sol, mais en tout cas, ça m'étonnerait que tu y sois parvenu. A moins que tu n'es tenté de transmuter une grosse masse de boue sans aucune forme concrète. Ce n'était pas ton intention, n'est-ce pas ?" L'aîné des deux frères secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Je m'en doutais... Dans tous les cas, c'est ce qui a été transmuté. Je pense qu'en fait, tu as stoppé ton alchimie avant la fin de la transmutation, et c'est pour cela que la seule chose qui est apparue était ce gros tas de boue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Ed ? Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre, c'était trop rapide et trop... Intense, je dirais. On aurait dit... Ce que j'ai ressenti, quand je suis devenu la pierre philosophale... Tu t'en souviens... ? Non, tu aidais les habitants de Liore a s'échapper, tu n'étais pas là... Eh bien, j'exagère peut-être, mais ta transmutation a déployé tant d'énergie que c'était presque comparable à cela... Mais tout s'est calmé avant la fin de la transmutation, et tu t'es écroulé... Je t'ai ramené ici, et tu te réveilles seulement après trois jours. C'est cela qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais rien de plus."

Edward baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement et retombait doucement sous l'effet de sa respiration, au fur et à mesure qu'il inspirait et expirait. Oui, il se rappelait exactement de tout ce qu'il s'était produit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tenté de stopper la transmutation et qu'il ait été à proprement parler submergé par le flux d'énergie. Toute cette énergie lui avait véritablement fichu la trouille. Il ne se sentait pas de retenter une transmutation pour le moment. Il s'apprêtait à dévoiler sa version des faits à Alphonse, et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour ce faire, quand il s'aperçut de la lèvre inférieure tremblante de don petit frère, et de son air soudainement abattu.

"Al... ?" L'intéressé baissa la tête, et renifla doucement.

"Hey... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème... ?" lui demanda Edward, ce à quoi répondit Al en secouant la tête.

"Non... C'est juste que... Ed... Je... J'ai... J'ai eu vraiment peur... Quand je t'ai vu... Quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Tu es fort, et bien sûr qu'un truc comme ça ne pourrait pas te tuer, je le sais ! Je le savais ! Mais j'ai eu tellement peur... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, alors j'ai paniqué, je- J'ai couru vers toi... Mais tu es tombé !- Et tu as roulé par terre- Jusqu'à ce gros tas de terre... Tu ne bougeais plus du tout ! J'ai cru- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perde... J'ai eu tellement peur, grand frère... Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi... ? Sans toi, moi je- je- ..."

Alphonse baissa la tête vers ses pieds autant qu'il lui était possible sans que son menton ne transperce sa poitrine pour autant. Il gardait obstinément les yeux grands ouverts, d'où s'échappaient de grosses larmes qui s'écrasaient sans douceur aucune sur le tapis au pied du lit.

"Al..." murmura Ed. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, comment réconforter son petit frère. "Je suis vraiment désolé... J'aurais dû me douter que cela pouvait mal tourner... C'était logique... Mais j'ai foncé tête baissée et je t'ai causé du souci, à toi et aux Stone... Je suis désolé, je... Je réfléchirai plus la prochaine fois... Je te demande pardon, frérot..."

Al releva sa tête vers son grand frère, son visage couvert de larmes et figé en une sorte d'expression de stupeur rencontrant le visage désolé d'Edward.

"Ed ! Ce n'était pas ta faute, non, en aucun cas ! Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ! Tu n'as causé aucun souci aux Stone, et moi, j'ai juste eu peur sur le moment, mais après, ça allait... Je te le promets, tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour si peu, grand frère !"

Bien sûr, Al mentait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas mal, il agissait simplement de façon à ne pas faire culpabiliser son grand frère. Ed avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout assumer et porter le fardeau du monde entier sur son dos. Mais il n'était coupable de rien, si ce n'était de se sentir désolé pour quelque chose contre laquelle il n'aurait rien put faire.

" - Non, je suis désolé, je-

\- Ed ! Puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit !

\- Mais-

\- Arrête de tenter de t'excuser !

\- Al-

-Grand frère ! S'il te plaît !"

Les deux frères se regardèrent l'un l'autre droit dans les yeux, d'un air tout aussi désolé l'un que l'autre. Après quelques secondes, les deux soupirèrent à l'unisson et baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ce fut à ce moment que la famille Stone au complet, qui attendait jusqu'alors derrière la porte que les Elric terminent leur conversation, se décida à entrer dans la chambre. Ed et Al sursautèrent à l'unisson quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux adultes et leurs quatre enfants. La petite Jeanne fut la première à se ruer vers le lit sur lequel reposait Edward.

"Petit grand frère ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé !" La petite s'exclama avec entrain.

Nina. Jeanne lui faisait définitivement penser à cette petite fille qui avait été transformée en chimère avec son chien par son père qui avait perdu la tête sous la peur de se voir retirer son titre d'alchimiste. Bien que vieux de plusieurs années à présent, le souvenir était toujours frais dans l'esprit d'Ed et Al, et l'impuissance qu'ils avaient alors ressenti leur était toujours aussi douloureuse. La petite dernière des Stone leur faisait indiscutablement penser à Nina, et pourtant, ils ne ressentaient aucune amertume ou regret en la regardant. Simplement de la tendresse. Et une forte volonté de protéger l'enfant contre tous les dangers du monde. Oui, rien qu'en la regardant, Edward se promit mentalement d'accomplir sa mission au plus vite, afin d'empêcher la destruction du monde. _Et la mort de la petite comprise._ Ed balaya immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit, et posa la paume de sa main sur le crâne de l'enfant - Dieu, que ce simple geste pouvait être douloureux - en tentant de camoufler une grimace due à l'effort considérable que cela lui demandait par un sourire. "Oui, je suis réveillé... "

Bien qu'Al fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'inconfort de son frère, Jeanne laissa échapper un petit rire. "Ze t'ai fait un dessin !"

Edward haussa un sourcil, faignant la surprise au plus grand plaisir de la petite. "Vraiment ?" "Oui ! Ze vais te le sercher, attends-moi ici !" Jeanne s'exclama, avant de partir au galop vers la salle à manger dans laquelle elle avait plus tôt amené son dessin.

Le reste de la famille Stone en profita pour se rapprocher du lit du blond. Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'Ed accepta volontier, sa gorge sèche comme jamais. Al l'aida à maintenir le récipient en l'air afin qu'il en vide le contenu, chose qu'il fit du plus vite qu'il put, le liquide frais pénétrant dans sa gorge asséchée et redonnant un minimum d'énergie à son corps meurtri. Ed était tant assoiffé qu'il ne remarqua même pas le goût amer de l'ibuprofène dans son eau. Il en ressentirai pourtant bientôt les effets, à son grand plaisir.

Thomas lui proposa ensuite un bol empli d'une purée de pommes de terre qui lui sembla incroyablement appétissante. Il tendit son bras pour réceptionner la cuillère que lui proposait Thomas, et l'attrapa malgré la désagréable douleur dans tous les muscles mobilisés. Alphonse proposa de lui donner la purée lui-même, chose qu'Ed refusa. Se faire nourrir ? Et par son petit frère, qui plus était ? Hors de question ! Sa fierté plus forte que tout lui donna la force nécessaire pour manger de lui-même. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta après quelques cuillères, sentant son estomac rempli. Étrange, si l'on considérait son appétit surhumain en temps normal, et le nombre de jours depuis lesquels il n'avait rien avalé ... Al haussa un sourcil devant l'anormalité de la situation, mais laissa couler. Il mettrai cela sur le compte de l'endolorissement de ses muscles et de ses organes digestifs. Même si c'était improbable.

Jeanne revint quelques minutes après son départ, son dessin pour Ed à la main. Elle le lui offrit, recevant un sincère sourire de la part du blond. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se mettre à bailler, ce que Thomas interpréta bel et bien pour ce que cela était : de la fatigue. Les Stone sortirent donc de la pièce pour laisser Edward se reposer, après lui avoir placé un linge gorgé d'eau sur le front pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Le blond avait grogné, n'aimant pas recevoir de soin des autres, mais Alphonse l'avait forcé à se laisser faire. Il reposait maintenant en position totalement allongée sur son lit, et Al s'était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait approché de la couchette. Avant qu'il ne commence à s'endormir, Ed avait tout de même trouvé la force de parler à son petit frère.

"Al ... Désolé, à cause de moi, nous prenons du retard sur notre mission ... On ne pourra pas revoir Winry et les autres pour le moment ... Mais je te promets qu'on rentrera. Je t'en fait la promesse. J'ai bien vu que tu t'attachait aux Stone ... C'est de ma faute ! On devrait déjà avoir quitté cet endroit, je sais bien que tu seras déçu de partir et de leur dire adieu ... Mais tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas faire autrement ... Nous ne sommes pas à notre place ici, tu comprends, Al... ?"

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, mais se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Son grand frère l'avait percé à jour, une nouvelle fois...

"Merci ..." Ed souffla doucement, avant de finalement s'endormir, vaincu par la fièvre accablante qui le terrassait.

Alphonse ne sut jamais la véritable signification de ce remerciement.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais... Aucune action, et très peu d'avancée pour ce nouveau chapitre... Mais, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai coupé le plus de scènes inutiles possible, j'ai remanié ce texte au moins cinq ou six fois... Alors, voilà le résultat final dont je ne suis pas exactement ravie... J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus, car c'est après tout mon seul but, vous satisfaire, vous mes très chers lecteurs ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le début de cette fanfic ! 5650 mots tout pile !_

 _Oh ! Et une information plus ou moins importante : mon avance sur les prochains chapitres se réduit, à mesure que la marge entre le présent et le temps du baccalauréat diminue ! Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais prendre un peu de temps pour poster, mais sachez que j'en suis la première désolée !_

 _Bref, à très vite, et n'oubliez pas de lâcher un petit commentaire dans la case prévue à cet effet, en bas à droite de votre écran ! Merci d'avance !_

 _Vale_


End file.
